


In the Dark of the Night

by Bombardearest



Series: To Tame the Wolves [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Anya Lives after being shot and a divergence after 2x07 instead of Finn's death Lexa asks for Clarke. No betrayal at the mountain and an early merger of Skaikru into the coalition. Update on finishing this story: I will post last chapters all at the same time so it'll be at least 2 or 3 weeks. It will give me more time to add details and proof it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks   
> Bombardearest

 

 

 

 

“There has to be another way” Abby pleaded.

 

“There’s not. The Commander’s message was clear: Leave or die. We have 16 hours” Jaha responded.

 

“So you think we should just give up? She’s not the only strong alpha. There has to be someone who can go over her. Maybe if we talk to Anya.”

 

“This is not our home. It’s theirs,” Jaha flatly stated.

 

“If we run who’s going to rescue the kids in Mount Weather?” Abby retorted, getting angry.

 

“You weren’t there Abby,” Jaha said, trying to calm the woman down. “Warriors trained since childhood to fight and die for their cause, and as we speak they are marching on this camp. And trust me when I tell you the right choice is to live and come back to fight another day.”

 

“We are not running because you decided to show your belly to,” Abby was interrupted by the door to the room sliding open. Burn walked through explaining to Abby about the situation outside.

 

“A word from their Alpha might put them at ease,” Burn finished.

 

“Of course,” Jaha spoke up heading for the door before Burn stopped him.

 

“Dr. Griffin is still Alpha until a vote is taken or you willingly transfer your authority,” Burn said, directing the last bit toward Abby.

 

“What are you waiting for?”Jaha questioned.

 

“I’m not ready to march our people into the desert Thelonious. Not until we try and find another way,” she said before she turned to Burn. “We’ll talk to them together.”

* * *

 

Clarke was standing in the crowd listening to the bullshit Jaha was spouting after taking control of the conversation away from her mother. His speech was filled with nothing but false promises and cowardice. Clarke could see the disapproval on her mother’s face.

 

“No decisions will be made,” her mother finally found her voice. “In the meantime report to your station supervisor and gather emergency supplies,” she finished looking pointedly at Clarke. Clarke went to follow her inside when a hand stopped her; she didn’t have to turn around to know it was Bellamy. He always made sure everyone knew that he was an alpha.

 

“Where have you been?” She asked him, finally turning around.

 

“Drop ship. You need to come back with me right now,” he ordered.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We need a med-kit. I’ll explain on the way.” Then he disappeared into the crowd. Finn walked up to her and convinced her not to worry. She could not look at him the same since the incident in the village, but she still cared about him. Just not in the way she used to.

* * *

 

Bellamy led her to the drop ship where she found Octavia sitting with her head hanging down and her alpha strung up much like his first time here. Lincoln could only be described as rabid. Clarke would have barely recognized him if not for his scent, which was hidden behind the blood and dirt on his skin.

 

“Can you help him?” Octavia questioned.

 

“I can try.” Clarke examined him the best she could before he escaped his restraints and Octavia was forced to knock him out. They reinforced his restraints before Clarke attempted to work on him again.

 

While trying to detox him, he awoke, and Octavia tried to give him water only for him to spit it back up at her. She left to collect more and came back with Nyko, who claimed he could help. Instead, he only tried to poison Lincoln, which caused Lincoln’s heart to stop. Clark resuscitated him and looked up to find Nyko staring at Lincoln in awe of what she had done.

 

“How did you do that? He was dead.” Nyko asked.

 

“You’ve tried to do this before?” she responded. Nyko nodded and went to elaborate but the hatch opened, and Finn appeared, and then all hell broke loose.

 

“Ripa!”  _ Killer! _ He pushed Finn back into the wall strangling him. Finn was about to turn blue before Clarke hit Nyko with a shock baton forcing him to release Finn. The gears in Clarke’s mind started to turn. Then she left with Finn back to camp, heading straight for the medical bay to talk to Anya.

* * *

 

“Do you think it would work?” Clarke asked hopefully.

 

“Depends,” Anya replied.

 

“On?”

 

“What you have to offer?”

 

“We’d be giving her a way to take down the Reapers and the mountain. What else could she want?” Clarke exclaimed.

 

“It’s not that simple, Clarke,” Anya shot back.

 

“Why not?”

 

“This would be a decision that affects the coalition, and some people question her leadership already. This alliance, it just might get her killed.” Anya explained.

 

“Just because they disagree with her?” Clarke asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Yes,” Anya stated matter of factly. ”Especially if you do this alone.”

 

Clarke quirked her eyebrow for her to continue. ”They’ll assume you used your pedigree to convince her,” Anya finished.

 

“I don’t understand,” Clarke said.

 

“You’re an omega. The Commander’s an alpha, instincts take over,” Anya clarified.

 

“Okay, then come with me,” Clarke said, leading Anya towards the Ark.

* * *

 

“Clarke! Where have you been?” Abby exclaimed, looking over as Clarke hurried into the medical bay.

 

“Mom, I think I found a way to save us,” Clarke rushed out, breathlessly.

 

“How?” Abby asked, straightening in interest.

 

Clarke relayed the details of her plan. Then Jaha intervened. “Are you really going to base the lives of our people based on a prayer?”

 

“No, but I believe in my daughter,” Abby said, and she and Clarke headed out of camp.

 

”What if I can’t save him?” Abby asked.

 

“That’s not an option,” Clarke grimly replied.

* * *

 

Clarke and Anya made their way toward the center of the gathering army, approaching a large man with tattoos covering the majority of his face in addition to his beard. The alpha pheromones filling Clarke’s nostrils was captivating, almost like it was pulling her omega forward.

 

“Is that him?” she whispered to Anya, referring to the smell.

 

“No” she answered with a small smirk on her face. They reached the man at the entrance of the tent. He nodded at Anya before stepping aside letting her in before he stopped Clarke.

 

“If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I’ll slit your throat” he declared before he opened the flap, and gestured her in.

 

Once she entered she discovered the alpha commander on her throne twirling a knife, temporarily stopping when she saw Clarke. They stood there just staring into each other's eyes before Lexa turned her attention towards Anya.

 

“Yu ait?”  _ Are you okay? _ The Commander asked Anya. Anya nodded her head in response before she turned towards Clarke.

* * *

 

“Show me.” After the brief discussion, Clarke leads the commander, her generals, and her guards to the drop ship. 

 

“This way,” Clarke said while she pointed toward the hatch. She waited for Lexa’s response before entering and climbing the ladder. When she reached the top, she was met with disappointment. Lincoln was unconscious, Octavia sobbing over his body and her mother looked dejectedly at her. The rest followed her into the room and awaited the kill order, while the sky people slowly reached for their weapons. Lexa gave Indra a brief nod.

 

“Kill them all,” the dark skinned general growled.

 

“Wait you don’t have to do this!” Clarke yelled.

 

“You lied,” Lexa shot back. Before Clarke could counter, Abby used the shock baton on Lincoln.

 

“Hit him again,” Clarke desperately shouted. Abby did, and this time Lincoln’s eyes opened. Relief washed over every sky person in the vicinity.

* * *

 

“Lincoln’s recovery was……… impressive,” Lexa commented. “No has ever survived such a fate before. You may have your truce, but I must ask one thing in return.”

 

“Anything,” Clarke said, relieved.

 

Lexa eyed the blonde and cocked her head to one side before stating, “You.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I love the feedback. I hope to get more. Alright Chapter 2. Tell me what you think.

Clarke, attempting to keep her emotions in check, made her way back into to camp only to be bombarded with questions. It only increased her stress because of the decision she made and the backlash she’d ultimately receive for it. She entered the compound and was directed towards the conference room. All her friends, her mother, and Kane were awaiting her arrival. When the door closed Finn was the first to stand and address her.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke nodded and he took a step forward. Clarke countered his movement taking a step back.

 

“I wouldn’t” she warned. He and everyone in the room gave her a questioning look.”It wouldn’t be ideal for me to smell like the alpha that murdered 18 of their people”

 

“Why? You’re not going back there” her mother voiced.

 

“I am actually”There was a chorus of disapproval except from Kane who waited for the conflict to die down before he commented.

 

“What happened Clarke?”

 

“We have our truce”

 

“But that doesn’t explain why you can’t be around Finn” Bellamy remarked.

 

“She wanted something else in return. I gave it to her”

 

“Clarke, you don’t have the authority to give-” her mother expressed but Clarke cut her off.

 

“I do have authority of this.!Whether you like it or not”

 

“What did you give her” Raven requested.

 

“A mate” Judging by the looks on the faces around the room only Raven and Kane understood.

 

“What have you done,Clarke?”Raven asked for confirmation.

 

“I gave her what she wanted” Clarke repeated.

 

“Clarke. I think the commander would be open to other options. You don’t have to do this”Kane argues.

 

“I already did. It’s too late”Abby took a step forward to intervene but recoiled once she smelled the alpha pheromones radiating off of Clarke.

 

“She’s put her claim on you!” Abby screamed anger settling into the air but not enough to cover Lexa’s poignant aroma.

 

“That’s the point”

 

“You? She asked for you?"Clarke nodded."I can’t. I won’t let you go through with this” Abby declared causing Clarke to become enraged.

 

“The last time you tried to protect someone they ended up dead so I’m sorry but your opinion on the matter isn’t wanted or needed. I’m trying to make decisions for our people, our pack can survive. You don’t get to be selfish this is not your life. This is mine” Clarke growled, barely showing her teeth but the whole room backed down. The door to the chamber opened revealing Anya, she paused her eyes surveying the situation preparing to speak.

 

“Clarke, the commander request your presence. Alone”Anya announced and turn to exit. Clarke didn’t even bother to look back walking out of Camp Jaha.

 

* * *

 

“You requested to see me” Clarke said ignoring any type of formal greeting.

 

“I apologize for how this played out” Lexa explained.

 

“Are you?” Clarke blurted before she could stop herself.

 

“I am. I saw an opportunity that I just couldn’t risk letting slip through my grasp”

 

“I see, so forcing me to be your mate in order to save my people was the only way to do so”

 

“No, but now I have your attention”

 

“There were other ways to do that”

 

“What would have me do correct my mistake?”

 

“Would you let me go?”

 

“You’re not a prisoner. You are free to leave at anytime”

 

“And you’ll uphold out truce”

 

“Yes” Lexa nodded as she spoke”but I would hope you would choose to stay”

 

Clarke thought for a moment weighing the pros and cons of the predicament at hand. “I’ll stay if you can give me a solid, truthful answer to the question.” Lexa motioned her to proceed.”Why me?”

 

Lexa didn’t hesitate to answer.” You are no doubt a beautiful woman but not all beauty is superficial. You were willing to die to save only a small portion of your pack that are prisoner in the mountain. You saved Anya even though she was sent here to kill you. You show strength no one your age should be custom to. You don’t let anyone tell you you’re any less important because you’re an omega. You know what it is like to be in my position. You understand me. Not many people do, not anymore” she concluded, blinking away tears.

 

“How can you say that after only meeting me once before?” Clarke pondered cautiously making her way towards Lexa,who shifted her focus towards the ground.

 

“I know by experience,some pain is hard to hide.”

 

“I’ll stay” Clarke promised effectively gaining back Lexa’s full attention.

 

“I don’t want you to feel obligated-”

 

“That’s not why”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I truthfully don’t know but I’m willing to find out”

 

* * *

 

 

“Anya!” Raven called out from a distance pacing herself as best as she can, startling her. Anya met her halfway.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure”

 

“I need you to talk your commander into letting Clarke go”

 

“Clarke is free to leave of her own accord”

 

“It’s not that simple and you know it”

 

“It is actually. Think of this as a period where the commander is convincing Clarke to become her mate. Woo her”

 

“You mean dating?”

 

“If that’s what your people call it yes”

  
“If she does anything to hurt Clarke-”

 

“That is not necessary. Our people view omegas as precious. They are very rare. Not many get the chance Lexa has been given”

 

A red faced Finn bolted out of the gate and an equally angered Bellamy followed.

 

“That’s right. Run away. You’re only proving my point” Bellamy proclaimed.

 

* * *

 

Once Clarke and Anya left a heated conversation between the wolves left there took place.

 

“When Clarke sets her mind to something you can’t talk her out of it” Raven began.

 

“Maybe it’s for the best” Kane confessed.

 

“Are you kidding me? That alpha bitch has Clarke’s head warped with all the pheromones she’s been putting in the air! Clarke would never agree to this in her right mind!” Finn mentioned.

 

“She probably did it to save you. And it’s not like you deserve it either” Octavia mused.

 

Ignoring her comments,Finn continued “So that’s it? We just let her throw her life away?”

 

“Guess it’s on your conscience then” with that Raven left the meeting in search of Anya.

 

“Abby? Are you really going to let her do this?”

 

“You heard her. My opinion doesn’t matter” Abby replied solemnly.

 

“Maybe I can change her mind”

 

“If her own mother can’t convince her what makes you think you can” Bellamy intervened.

 

“She loves me”

 

“She loved you. Past tense. You know before you massacred a village” Ire rising in Finn.

 

“You think you’re better alpha.!Who started this war?! You think you’re some kind of hero when you’re the source of all the problems justifying it by using your sister”

 

“I don’t see an alpha or a wolf for that matter. I see a pup who can’t get his way. Maybe the commander can show you a thing or two. I mean she already has Clarke under her paw just by her scent. What do think going to happen when-” Finn’s fist connected to Bellamy’s jaw stopping his comment. Before Bellamy even hit the ground Finn was storming out.

* * *

 

 

“Anya! Have you seen Clarke?” Lexa questioned making her way out of the tent.

 

“Not since she left to go back to her camp” ”Anya!” Raven’s voice stopped her from going into detail.

 

“Raven, what’s wrong?”

 

“Finn’s gone. Is Clarke here? I think he’s going to do something crazy. His stuff is gone and some of Clarke’s too”

 

“Do you think they left together?” Lexa interrupted.

 

“Clarke wouldn’t do that. Not with what’s at stake”

 

“Is there anywhere they could hide? It’s too late in the day for them to get far”

 

“The drop ship”

 

“Do you know the way?”Raven nodded.”Anya tell Gustus to send warriors in every direction looking for them then meet me back here”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s vision was steadily coming back to her. She tried to focus her eyes on the figure in front of her. A few minutes Finn face obstructed her view.

 

“Don’t worry,princess. I saved you”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Chapter 3 i might have to reset my computer so I'll have to move my files onto a hard drive so i may or may not update but here you go chapter 3

  
     The brunette wolf lead the trio whipping through the foliage. She came to an abrupt stop lifting her nose in the air taking in the scent she had discovered. She took off at an even faster speed. Finally reaching her destination she covered her fragrance by rolling in the dirt behind the shrub she was eclipsed behind. The black and blonde wolves juxtapose beside her planning their attack on the area.

 

* * *

 

     “What the hell Finn?! I have to go. Lexa will be looking for me” Clarke shouted, fidgeting with the ropes constricting her wrists.

  
     “Calm down, Clarke. You don’t have to go back to her. You’ll be safe here” Finn explained, oblivious to the conflict he has brought upon himself.

  
     “You don’t understand, when I don’t go back she’ll come looking for me and if she finds out you kept me here” she trailed off “I don’t know if I could save you”

  
    “I’m not the one who needs saving. Clarke, you don’t even see it” he remarked bending down to take both sides of her head in his hands.

  
     “What are you talking about?” Clarke muttered utterly confused.

  
     “They turned you against me. We can leave. That way they won’t take you from me. I won’t let them” Finn explained forcing Clarke to look him in the eyes.

  
     “Finn I-” she started to explain but was interrupted by a resounding growl. She turned her head toward the sound and met the piercing green orbs of a monstrous black wolf.. The heads of two other wolves appeared on the sides of the door waiting for any sign of aggression. Finn reacted before she could properly assess the situation. He released his alpha promptly challenging Lexa and lunging for her throat. She dodged the attempt backing out of the drop ship away from Clarke’s range of view. The only confirmation that either alpha was alive was the snarling and varying sounds of clashing. Raven manged to shift back to human form as Clarke freed one of her hands from the ropes. She tore the remaining ties and followed Clarke into the dirt patch Finn and Lexa’s struggle progressed to.

  
     The quarrel was about concluded as Lexa had Finn pinned down, her teeth nearing the base of his neck and her set for the kill.

  
     “Wait!”Clarke’s call distracted the wolf long enough for Finn to break free and flee into woods, Raven not far behind. As Lexa prepared to follow the sound of multiple feet hitting the dirt was nearing and Anya and around 12 other wolves were in hot pursuit of Finn. Lexa’s focus was now on Clarke, her eyes scrutinizing every inch of Clarke’s body.

  
     “I’m fine just a little bruised” Clarke attempted to assuage Lexa but she was not convinced. Lexa circled Clarke stopping when she saw the minor cuts on her wrists. With her nose Lexa moved the sleeve of Clarke’s jacket up farther, using her tongue to clean the wounds. Once they were clean, Lexa laid down tilting her head for Clarke to get on her back. She raced towards her favorite spot in the forest, the waterfall, once Clarke obliged.

 

* * *

  
     When Lexa slowed down, Clarke could hear running water and started to noticed the rich flora of the area. Not too long after, she could see a small clearing and a river with vividly colored pink lilies floating on its surface in the distance. Once they’re at the edge of the river Lexa bends down to let Clarke off and Clarke can see the source of the water cascading down the tall rock formation.

  
     “This place is amazing” Clarke acknowledged with a grin breaking out on her face turning to Lexa. By this time Lexa shifted back and has gotten in the river watching the omega.

  
    “It’s peaceful. I thought you could use the tranquility” Lexa said then emerged herself in the water. When she reemerged Clarke was undressing and joined Lexa making her way to the alpha.

  
     “I never said thank you” Clarke spoke over the sounds of the waterfall.

  
     “Thank you for what?”

  
      “You saved me”

  
      “I didn’t expect a thank you nor did I need one. But you are welcome” Lexa assured her. Clarke pondered a while just staring , biting her lower lip, at Lexa waiting for the right moment to ask.

  
      “Were you going to kill him?”Clarke built up the courage

  
      “I’m sorry?” Lexa questioned, the question catching her off guard.

  
      “Finn. Were you going to kill him? You didn’t know whether he even hurt me yet when I saw you, you were ready to snap his neck” Clarke explained in more details, her eyebrows creasing as she clarified.

  
     “Yes” Lexa stated matter of factly.

  
     “But you stopped, why?”

  
     “Because you didn’t want that” Lexa answered increasing Clarke’s confusion.

  
      “How could you tell ?”

  
      “Your voice. I could tell by the way you spoke with him. He was important to you at some point, was he not?”

  
      “He was”

  
       “And you are still hoping the person he used to be was still there. So I let him live”

  
       “What’s going to happen when they find him?”

  
      “It’s not my place to say, he attacked you and he’s in your pack”

  
      “What would you do?” Clarke replied casting her eyes down into the water.

  
     “I would tell you but it won’t make you feel any better” Lexa whispered lightly taking Clarke’s face in her hand. “But you don’t have to make any decisions right away” Lexa pressed a lingering kiss to Clarke’s forehead, calming Clarke. They backed way leaving enough room for them to look fully at each others face, both glancing between the opposites eyes and mouth. Clarke leaned in brushing her nose against Lexa’s. Lexa closed the remaining distance. Their lips moved in sync at a slow and steady pace. Just as Clarke was about to deepen the kiss, the sound of bristling leaves pulled them apart.

  
      “What was that?”

  
      “Someone with a death wish” Lexa muttered. She twirled in the water expecting to leave when a roar surrounded the area.

  
      “That’s not a wolf, is it?” Clarke murmured to Lexa, who was staring into the forest wide-eyed.

  
      “Pauna. We have to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell if you like it and I love the response i'm getting so thank you. And for some reason my 1st end note to continue or not keeps appearing so ignore it. I will continue


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 7000 hits and 400 kudos. Thanks guys

They had barely finished shifting before gorilla was hot on their trail. A grate had caught Clarke's eye and she nipped at Lexa’s ear trying to pull her towards it but failed. She ended up tripping over her paw with a yelp causing Lexa to halt. 

 

Clarke got up as quickly as fell and started for the grate, hoping Lexa would follow. Speeding through the opening, Clarke's nose was greeted with the smell of dead carcasses. She stopped to observe the area for an escape only to be met by a large rock formation. Loud footsteps began to close in, preceded by faster paced smaller ones. Lexa shot through the opening, almost colliding with Clarke, nodding to the top of the rock.

 

Lexa leaped gracefully from one ledge to another, while Clarke mimicked her movements. Soon they were at the peak of the rock with the gigantic money closing in. They slowly backed up till they reached the edge with nowhere to go. Pauna was ready to pounce before a chorus of barks tore his attention from the pair looking enough for them to slip past the gorilla. Clarke and Lexa headed for the source of distraction. Raven, Anya, Gustus, and Indra with 5 other wolves were at the bottom of the rock waiting for the duo. At the bottom, Clarke and Raven started for the exit but the rest of the group readied their stances to fight as Pauna jumped down in front of them.

 

Raven and Clarke's escape was destroyed when Finn appeared, standing in front of them, blocking the only way out. Turning around, Clarke and Raven finally see the brawl about to commence. Circling the gorilla, Anya and Gustus attack, gnawing at the leg closest to them. Pauna swung at the both of them, sending them into the rotting deer corpses. The 3 wolves nearest to Anya and Gustus’s former position tore at the arm the gorilla swung at the two. Lexa and Indra took that opportunity to jump on the primate’s back, biting at each its shoulder. Slinging the 3 canines off of its arm,  the monkey rammed its shoulder into the nearest surface almost crushing Indra. It wasn't enough to hurt her but it was enough for her and Lexa to lose their grip and fall back to the ground. The 5 canines, who were knocked down, gathered themselves and the two that stood watching joined together. Clarke and Raven rushed to Lexa's and Indra’s sides, nudging them away from the bloodshed to come, but they had other ideas.

 

Lexa and Indra joined their pack surrounding Pauna. Ask if them lunged at the torso of the monkey, send it to ground with a powerful thud. When it reached the ground,the primate started flailing its arms grabbing at the rock in closest proximity. It tossed the rock at Lexa, sending her backwards and loosening the remaining wolves’ grip enough for the monkey to get up Lexa is still on the ground when Clarke reaches her. Clarke is too distracted, checking if Lexa is okay, to notice that the massive monkey is approaching them.

 

Lexa's eyes widen, causing Clarke to turn around just in time to see Finn's wolf vaulting from the ledge, above the gorilla, slamming its head on a nearby wall knocking it and Finn unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

While walking back to camp, Gustus was carrying an unconscious Finn. At the same time, Anya, Raven,and Indra were bickering about what to do with Finn.

 

“He's a murderer and a kidnapper. He doesn't deserve forgiveness. No matter what he did. He's lucky he's not dead now” Indra declared, scowling at the thought of the wolf. 

 

“I'm not saying he deserves forgiveness. I'm just saying he should get a lesser punishment. I mean he did save your commander” Raven pointed out.

 

“No, he was saving Clarke” Lexa intervened, looking over her shoulder.

 

“He also thought he was saving me by kidnapping me” Clarke agreed”but his heart was in a good place”

 

“Clarke had a point. The boy obviously has some” Anya paused to fine the right wording” issues to work out. But we risk him waking around free”

 

“So what do we do?” No one answered Raven’s question. “What do you think, Clarke?”

 

Ignoring Raven’s question, Clarke took a deep breath before turning to Gustus then Lexa. “I think I have an idea but I'm going to need your help” Clarke whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s not a bad idea, Clarke. It's just that I might not get him to agree happily” Lexa countered, crossing her tent with Clarke in her heels.

 

“I understand that but this is the only solution that both of our people could agree with” Clarke explains,turning Lexa so that she's looking directly in her eye.

 

“Let's say I do it. What's to keep him from taking you again? This time we were lucky but” Lexa trailed off, cautiously reaching for Clarke's hand.”I just don't trust him,Clarke”

 

“Do you trust me?” Lexa nodded in affirmation. “Then trust me when I say this will work”

 

“I can only appease my people for so long. If he does like this again, there's no saving him, Clarke”

 

“I know. How are you by the way?”Clarke asked,looking down at their intertwined hands.

 

“Better now that you're safe”  Lexa answered with a small smile in her face.” You should talk to Kane and your mother and I'll do everything else” 

 

“Okay” With that Clarke left the tent headed towards Camp Jaha.

 

* * *

 

 

“What's happening? What are they going to do with Finn?” Raven asked as Clarke walked out of Lexa's tent.

 

“He's going with the grounders” Before she can continue Raven stops  her, disagreeing.

 

“You can't let them do that Clarke. You don't know what they'll do to him” 

 

“Raven, stop! They're taking Finn because he's going to be train and watched by Gustus. He's going to be his second”

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

“It means that Gustus is constantly watching over him and he can't hurt anyone else. And the grounders get to watch him get his ass handed to him day in and day out. Everyone's happy”

 

“How do you know they won't ask for more? How will that help him?” Raven questioned as they close in on the camp.

 

“It'll keep him alive. And have you seen Gustus? I'm sure they'll be scared to ask for more”

 

“I hope so. Let's see how your mom takes the news”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ Heda,  _ with all due respect, you cannot be serious” Gustus pleaded, looking hopefully at Lexa.

 

“I am. You are the only one I would trust with this. Well you are the only one I could trust wouldn't kill him” Lexa replied, stepping forward.

 

“There's no way of me getting out of this. Am I?”

 

“No”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ Klark kom skaikru  _ is here to see you,  _ Heda”  _ one of Lexa's guards announced to her.

 

“Let her in” Lexa commanded, her eyes still closed. Lexa stayed silent until she heard the flap open and soft footsteps in her tent. “Was your mother in agreement?”

 

“Well she won't try to stop it anymore” Clarke informed her, gently sitting on the edge of Lexa's bed.

 

“Gustus will take him as his second tomorrow”

 

“I'm sure he was ecstatic to her about that”

 

“Well he didn't have much of a choice” Clarke let out a breathy laugh to her response. “Join me” Lexa says finally opening her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Join me. You can see the stars from the flap up there” Lexa clarifies,pointing to the opened flap asset the top of her tent.

 

“I've seen enough stars from up there”

 

“Maybe they're different from down here” Lexa tried, looking into Clarke's eyes, hopefully.

 

“Okay” Clarke conceded, crawling into the bed. After a few minutes if staring at the stars, a shooting star flew by directly above them.

 

“Make a wish,  _ Klark”  _ Lexa whispered, stealing a glance at her. Clarke shut her eyes, mouthing her wish. “What did you wish for?”

 

“If I tell you it won't come true. What about you, are you going to make a wish?” Clarke asked, turning her head fully towards Lexa.

 

Lexa mimicked her position, scrutinizing Clarke's face before answering. “I think it already came true”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know some of you might not like what I did with Finn but I'm not making him out to be a hero. I'm setting up a future plot so hang in there. He will not in any way be a problem for clexa


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Chapter 5 I like getting your opinions. Comment I like to respond during physics class.

“Clarke…… Clarke! Wake up” Clarke only groaned in protest and buried herself further into Lexa's side.”Clarke,we need to move to TonDC to discuss our movements against the mountain”

 

 “I don't think that's the best idea” Clarke mumbled into Lexa's shoulder, her head still buried in her chest.

 

“Why not?” Lexa asked looking down at Clarke.

 

“My heat is coming. It's not the best time to be around alphas” Clarke said, taking a deep sniff of Lexa's scent before looking her in the eyes.” Not all of them are as tame as you”

 

“You would be safe with me,  _ Klark” _

 

_ “ _ I know” Clarke assured with a smile.

* * *

 

“Get up” Gustus shouted, throwing a pail of boiling water on Finn's back.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Finn screeched, trying to crawl away from Gustus’s grasp but fail due to the ropes around his ankles and wrists. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

“Get up. We're going to TonDC. I suggest you eat, it's a 4 hour walk” Gustus explained, pointing to the food at Finn's feet then turning leaving Finn.

 

“How am I suppose to eat with my hands tied?” Finn complained, twisting his wrists against his binds.

 

“Figure it out!” Gustus called over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Abby, Kane, and Octavia were in route with the grounders to TonDC. Finn was stumbling behind Gustus’s horse, tied to back off his saddle, staring hopelessly at the back of Clarke's head. Lexa and Anya lead the group followed by Clarke and Raven with Bellamy in between them on foot, Lincoln and Octavia, Abby and Kane, and Gustus and Indra in the back with the remaining guards walking idly in tow.

 

“We need to get some insight into mount weather. Your few days there is not enough to plan a war off of” Bellamy began, look up to Clarke.

 

“What do you suppose we do then, Bellamy?” Clarke countered,looking down at Bellamy from atop of her horse.

 

“We need an inside man. Someone we can trust”

 

“I'm guessing that person is you” Raven concluded, slightly raising her eyebrows.

 

“Well, who else could do it?”

 

“It was nearly impossible to get  _ out _ of there alive. What makes you think you can get in?” Clarke inquired.

 

“I could get him in” Lincoln intervened. His response drew Octavia's attention and judging by  the look upon her face, her disapproval.”I know the tunnels better than anyone here”

 

“Let's just see if Raven can hack into their radios before we send someone in. If they aren't in immediate danger right now, we don't ruin our only chance” Clarke decided.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy had drifted backwards to get between Kane and Abby, leaving Raven and Clarke alone with each other.

 

“So” Raven drawled, glancing towards Clarke.

 

“So, what?”Clarke said,rolling her eyes already knowing where this was headed.

 

“So, you smell like pure alpha”

 

“Oh,do I now?”Clarke deadpanned.

 

“Don't bullshit me, Griffin. I had to cover for you last night. You didn't come back to camp last night and you came back early this morning reeking of the commander “

 

“You know she can hear you, right?”

 

‘'I don't care. And you didn't answer my question”

 

“You didn't ask one. You implied something, expecting an answer”Clarke said, smirking.

 

“Seriously,Clarke?” Clarke sped up her horse, leaving Raven a few feet behind. “ You can't ignore me forever, Clarke!” Raven screamed, making Clarke chuckle.

 

“No, but I can try!”

* * *

 

The group finally reached the city gate, stopping to strip the sky people of their weapons. Entering the small civilization, the Arkers could sense the animosity amongst  the grounders. A medium statured man stopped in front of pack, demanding justice for his family the 100 murdered. With a nod of her head, Lexa signaled Gustus to handle the situation.

 

“Skaikru marches with us now” Lexa declared, barely releasing any pheromones, making the wolves making coward in her presence. Clarke,sweating from her oncoming heat, stood silently beside her, watching as her alpha’s dominance manifests. Lexa pivots her head in Clarke's direction, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “Follow me”

 

Lexa maneuvered her through the crowd, that was parting their strides, to an underground room at the edge of the village. Once they were alone, Lexa shrugged off her coat and lifted towards Clarke as if she was asking a question.

 

“Your scent has developed since Camp Jaha. You don't have to wear it but it should keep your smell at bay” Lexa explained. Clarke reached for the coat, murmuring a “thank you”, slipping it on. “The remaining ambassadors should arrive before midday. If you would like to rest before, I can offer you my tent”

 

“I would, but I don't think I could get much sleep in heat without” Clarke trailed off, hoping Lexa would take the hint. 

 

And she did,pausing gathering her thoughts before asking. “W-Would, um. Would you like me to lie down with you?” The commander of the 12 clans stood before Clarke stuttering.

 

“If you have something else to do, then I understand. You don't have to”

 

“I don't mind. The tent is not ready quite yet. It shouldn't be too long. I'll go check on the progress now”

* * *

 

“Where's Clarke?” Abby asked, directing the question towards Raven.

 

“She went in the commander’s tent an hour or two ago” Raven answered with a shrug. Then walking off to talk with Anya. Abby, unhappy with her response followed.

 

“I need details, Anya” Raven demanded when she reached Anya.

 

“Not that I would answer anyway. But praytell, details about what?”

 

 “Last night, Clarke didn't come back to camp and the last time I saw her, she was heading to speak with Lexa” Anya arched her eyebrow at the informality and Raven promptly rolled her eyes. “Sorry. The commander”

 

“Not that it is any of your business. She stayed with the commander last night and that's all you need to know”

 

“She what!?”Abby shouted, wide-eyed at Raven and Anya, then stormed off in the direction of the commander’s freshly pitched tent.

 

“Clarke's gonna kill me and this is going to end badly if you don't help me” Directing that last bit to Anya before motioning her to follow the enraged alpha chancellor.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa were sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms on the bed on soft furs, practically dead to the world. Clarke had her head resting in the alpha's chest, breathing in her pine woods scent to soothe the discomfort of her heat. Her body had finally relaxed only to be tensed even more than before by her mother’s voice.

  
“Clarke!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than I than I thought it would.  
> 11000 Hits. Thank you

Abby stormed into the tent, ignoring the warnings of the guards at its entrance ,and screamed  for her daughter.

 

“That's not the best idea, chancellor!” Anya proclaimed.

 

“She's right, Abby. Clarke knows what she's doing” Raven agreed,but Abby continued to walk in the tent.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa was still peacefully asleep while Clarke on the other hand was now wide awake in Lexa's arms preparing for the argument that waited for her when she got up. The ire filled pheromones reached the bed before Abby did. The smell effectively woke Lexa. She looked down at Clarke,whose eyes still remained closed,and  carefully slipped out from underneath her.

 

“She's sleeping, chancellor” Lexa informed her, clasping her hands behind her back where she stood.”I'll be sure to tell her you were looking to speak with her after she has rested thoroughly”

 

“No need.But do tell her that we'll be leaving immediately after she wakes and that this truce is over”Abby declared,turning towards the exit with the intent to leave before Lexa's voice halted her movements.

 

“I don't know Clarke as well as you but from what I have seen she's not one to take orders even if her mother is the one giving them. Why don't we discuss what about our truce is troubling you?Perhaps I could ease your worries ”

 

“You want to know what's troubling me?” Abby mimicked,as she stepped  into Lexa's personal space. “My problem is with you. You used your position to coerce my daughter into keeping your bed warm and using her for you pleasure whenever you feel necessary” 

 

“I can assure you,Abby. That's not what I intend to happen”

 

“And what do you intend to happen,commander?”

 

“Whatever Clarke wants to happen.Nothing more, nothing less”

 

“Is that why she was the bargaining chip in this deal?”

 

 “She can leave at anytime she is ready and the truce will still stand. I've told her this”Lexa said nodding towards Clarke.

 

“What are talking about?”

 

“She didn't tell you?” Abby shook her head no. “I respectfully tell you this, but you would do better to talk to your daughter rather than tell her what she can and can't do”

 

“When she wakes up tell her I want to see her”She left the tent just as fast as she came into it. Lexa made her way back over to the bed, and placed  a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead before whispering.

 

“Sleep well _ ,niron” _

 

_ “ _ Thank you” the omega said, slowly blinking her eyes open.”My mom can be a bit overbearing. She just does what she thinks is best for me. Not really caring about what I think”

 

“She means well, _ Klark” _

 

“I know but at some point she has to realise I can't stay under her thumb forever”

* * *

 The meeting was uneventful and had made zero progress in planning. Clarke's suggestions were constantly shot down by a furious beta, named Quint. Lexa and Anya had to constantly defend her ideas. Lexa's scent had died down on Clarke and the alphas ,with the exception of her mother, Lexa,and Anya, in the room were beginning to become restless. The mixture of smells was making Clarke's head spin. That was when Abby became aware of Clarke's heat and consequently forced get out of the room.

 

“What were you thinking, Clarke? All those alphas in one room”Abby shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind if what could have happened. “It's just not smart. You know this”

 

“I would've been fine. They won't touch me, especially if Lexa's there”

 

“You can't trust her, Clarke. She's an alpha”

 

“So are you”Lexa walked up to Clarke once she thought their conversation was over. Clarke pulled her away from her mother.

 

“Would you like another coat of mine to wear?If the smell is too strong I'll postpone the meeting and have someone run a bath for you”

 

“No it's fine. Just a bit overwhelming with all the ambassadors. I'm not really focused as I usually am”

 

“Their armies have the numbers we need to penetrate the mountain. I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do”

 

“Wait. How many of your people did you say were in Mount Weather?”

 

“More than I could count. Why?”

 

“I'll explain later. I have to go talk to Bellamy”Clarke shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

 

“Are you still willing to go into Mount Weather?” Clarke asked, approaching Bellamy.

 

“Yeah. Why? You change your mind?”

 

“I did. But when you get there I want you to find where they keep the grounders before you do anything else” 

 

“What are you planning, Clarke?” Clarke just smirked.

 

“You'll see. You leave in the morning ”

* * *

 

As Clarke walked through the village on her way to Lexa's tent, she heard someone following her. Before she could turn around, she was pulled out of sight behind the nearest hut.

 

“You've been avoiding me”

 

“I haven't had much to say to you, Finn” she responded, as she pushed his hands off of her arms. He placed them back to where they were before.

 

“I saved you, Clarke. Can't you at least let me explain?” He asked, as he moved one of his hands to caress her cheek.

 

“I can” she paused to push him backwards”but I won't” When she emerged from behind the but she ran into an enraged Gustus. “He's just behind there” she said, pointing to where she had just left.

 

“I'm sorry, Clarke. It will never happen again. I'll break his legs if I have to”

 

“Something tells me it wouldn't take much for you to want to break any of his bones. Thank you, Gustus. I don't think that is necessary but I do appreciate the offer”

* * *

 

Lexa was standing in front on the tent waiting for her. She approached as soon as she saw Clarke. A scowl had developed on her face once she was close enough to smell Finn on her.

 

“Where is he?”Lexa gritted through her teeth.

 

“Gustus took care of him. I'm fine” Clarke answered,gently placing her hand on Lexa's forearm. Lexa visibly relaxed by her touch.

 

“Your bath is ready. I left some choices for you to change into”Lexa said as she gestured Clarke inside the tent.

* * *

 

Clarke was still in the tub with her eyes closed and her head resting on the edge. The water had turned from hot to lukewarm in the time she had been in.She had just gotten out when she heard the tent flap open. Lexa stood there temporarily frozen as her eyes raked over Clarke's bare body before she abruptly turned around.

 

“I'm very sorry, _ Klark _ . I-I thought you would be done by now” Lexa stuttered,trying to clear her mind of the image of Clarke naked.She heard shuffling before Clarke placed her hand on her shoulder.

 

“You can turn around now. I'm dressed”

 

“I am extremely sorry,  _ Klark _ . I never would have entered if I had known”Lexa said, cautiously turning around.

 

“I know. It's fine. Really,Lexa”

 

“No it's not  _ Klark. _ I should have known better-” Lexa’s words were cut off by Clarke's lips on hers.Clarke pulled back,close enough for their noses to still touch.She smiled when she saw Lexa slightly dazed with her eyes still closed.

 

“It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it” Clarke whispered, rubbing her nose against Lexa's. Clarke closed the remaining distance between them again. Lexa snaked her arms around Clarke's back,pulling her closer and swiped her tongue asking for permission. When Clarke granted it, she started walking them backwards towards the bed of furs. The backs of her knees hit the bed and she sat down on the edge, never removing her lips from Lexa's. Clarke pulled Lexa on top of her when she laid back. She went to take off Lexa's armor when her hand stopped her.

 

“ _ Klark.  _ You're heat is clouding your judgement, right now. We should wait until it's over if you still want to” Lexa explained.

 

“I want to”Clarke spoke against Lexa's lips,pulling off her coat as she did so. She took off Lexa's shirt,leaving her in a bra and her pants. Lexa kicked off her boots and lifted Clarke off the bed. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and Lexa kneeled on the bed. She placed Clarke on the pillows before breaking the kiss to lift her nightgown. She stilled her movements to look over Clarke's body.

 

“ _ Ai meizen pakstoka” _ Lexa breathed out,caressing Clarke's cheek.Clarke unbuttoned Lexa's pants,pulling them down leaving her in nothing but her underwear,sporting an obvious hard on.Lexa laid back on top of Clarke, unintentionally grinding into Clarke's center. Clarke gasped at the action, rolling her hips forward to urge Lexa to continue.

 

Lexa began nipping at Clarke's neck and collarbone.At this point, Clarke had enough and started pulling at Lexa's shorts.Clarke had tugged them far down enough to where Lexa's member was teasing her entrance. 

 

“Lexa,please” Lexa pulled back from Clarke's neck,looking her in the eyes before giving her a short nod. She put her forehead on Clarke's,slowly pushing her length in. Clarke's moans filled her ear and not to long after she was completely sheathed inside Clarke. She waited for Clarke to get comfortable before moving. She started slow but when Clarke started to match her thrusts, her movements became wild. Clarke's walls started clenching more and more frequently, which made her knot grow at the base of her length. Her knot finally slipped in,sending Clarke into her orgasm. The sounds of Clarke's pleasure had pushed Lexa over the edge, milking her seed into Clarke's womb. Lexa was still moving,only millimetres at a time,helping Clarke ride out her orgasm.

 

Their breathing had finally evened out and Lexa had buried her face in Clarke's neck, kissing the area between her shoulder and neck.

  
“Do it” Without any hesitation, the alpha sunk her teeth into her omega’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meizen pakstoka - My beautiful wolf 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise. I wasn't going to post until at least Thursday to write for another fic but someone pissed me off so here's chapter 7
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Clarke was the first to wake up. Lexa was still dead to the world, lying on top of her. Clarke started tracing the patterns on Lexa's back tattoo up to the fresh mating bite on her shoulder. Lexa started stirring awake when Clarke's fingers grazed above her bite.

 

“Morning” Lexa lifted her head off of Clarke's chest to gaze into her in the eyes.

 

“Good morning,  _ Klark _ ”Lexa smiled once she saw Clarke donning her bite. She stroked the scars and placed a kiss over each one. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore but in a good way. The bite stings a little”

 

“I am sorry if I was too harsh, _ Klark.  _ I did not aim to hurt you” Lexa's face turned serious” I'll have Nyko contrive something for you”

 

“I'll be fine.I just want to lay here for a while”Clarke sighed contently, pulling Lexa impossibly closer.

 

“Of course” Lexa settled her head back on Clarke's chest, lazily outlining small circles on her stomach.

 

“Don't worry. Clarke loves me” Raven announced to the guards outside the tent.

 

“That lasted about 10 seconds”Clarke sighed,tugging the furs over their bare bodies

 

Raven burst into the tent, her eyes immediately noticing the alpha and omega nude in bed together.”Dammit, Clarke! You couldn't keep it in your pants for one more day” 

 

“What are you yelling about?” Octavia requisitioned, barging in the tent.”Oh, shit. Told you. I win”

 

“That's not fair. If I knew Lexa looked like that underneath all that armor, I would have guessed earlier. Speaking of which, looking good, commander” Raven winked at Lexa, motivating Clarke to roll her eyes.

 

“Are all sky people this strange, _ Klark _ ?”Lexa whispered,shifting to face her.

 

“No. Those two are in a category of their own. Sometimes it works to ignore them” Clarke shook her head while she spoke before leaning down to kiss Lexa.

 

“Excuse you. We're still here”Raven complained, waving her hand in the air.

 

“Don't care”Clarke mumbled against Lexa's lips.

 

“Okay,you're rude. Bellamy is waiting for you. He and Lincoln want to say goodbye before they leave. Thanks for telling me about that by the way. And Gustus is looking for you”Octavia directed the last part towards Lexa.

 

“I forgot about that”

 

“I wonder why” Raven commented.

 

“I am going to find Gustus” Lexa announced, sliding from under the furs. Raven's and Octavia's eyes widened.

 

“Damn”They whispered, gawking at Lexa as she crossed the room until she was behind the curtain.

 

“Can you, I don't know, stop staring at her?” Clarke asked, clearly annoyed at the two.

 

“Sorry” Octavia apologized, turning her attention towards the ground.

 

“I'm not”Octavia swatted Raven on the arm”What?! That's just not fair. You sleep with my boyfriend and then get to hook up with that. No! I'm looking as long as I can” Raven continued, walking towards Clarke.”I mean it's not like their mates” she said as she sat down next to Clarke.

 

Lexa had emerged, fully dressed, and made her way over to Clarke. She whispered something in her ear and kissed Clarke's cheek before leaving.

 

“What the hell was that?”Raven raised her eyebrows at Clarke.

 

“What was what?”

* * *

 

“Gustus. Anya” The duo turned around to greet their commander.

 

“ _ Heda.  _ I've been meaning to speak to you”

 

“What about?”

“The boy. His attitude towards this situation is less than favorable. I would like your input before I deal with him” Gustus answered,pointing towards Finn,who was limping across the center of the village.

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“I had to discipline him after his run in with Clarke”Lexa smiled at his response before Anya jumped in.

 

“You seem different”

 

“How so?” Lexa inquired,turning to face her.

 

“I don't know. You seem happy”

 

“Happy?Are you insinuating that I'm never happy?”Lexa asked,raising her eyebrows at her mentor.

 

“No.I'm insinuating that something happened last night. And that something has you smiling more “ Anya leaned in and sniffed Lexa.”You smell like Clarke” Anya smirked.

 

“How observant of you. Gustus, I'll deal with Finn later”Lexa turned her attention away from Anya.

 

“I'm going to pretend you didn't change the subject. Do you want to spar?”Anya queried.

 

“What's the catch?”

 

“If I win you have to tell me what happened that has you so happy”

 

“And if you lose?”

 

“You're funny”

* * *

 

“Finish this sentence. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best, Lexa is a  _ blank”  _ Raven pried.

 

“I'm not answering that, Raven”

 

“Okay then. Between Lexa and Finn” Raven trailed off when Clarke groaned.”What? You haven't told us anything and I wanna know”

 

“Why?”

 

“I haven't had sex since Bellamy and that wasn't something to write home about. So I need to live vicariously through you”Octavia snapped her head Raven's direction.

 

“You slept with Bellamy!? Did know about this,Clarke?”Octavia rejoined the conversation.

 

“News to me”Clarke said, putting her hands up in surrender.

 

 “Stop avoiding my questions”Raven demanded.

 

“You're avoiding Octavia's question”Clarke pointed out.

 

“Clarke”Raven whined,pulling at the furs over Clarke's chest.

 

“Raven, if you keep doing that you're going to see a lot more of me than you bargained for”Clarke warned,clutching the furs at her chest.

 

“She's not going to give up until you answer at least one question”Octavia told Clarke,still glaring at Raven.

 

“One. And only one question”Clarke caved,holding up one finger to clarify.

 

“Okay.Who was better and why?”

 

“Lexa”Clarke said with a beat of hesitation.

 

“Why?”Clarke turned her head away to hide her blush.”Come on, Clarke. Don't get shy on me now”

 

“She had more to work with and knew how to use it”Raven grinned.

 

“How much more?”Clarke ignored her,finally getting up to get dressed. Unknowingly, she gave Raven and Octavia a full view of her new mating mark.”Uh, scratch that. What the fuck is on your neck?!”

* * *

 

Lexa and Anya’s sparring had ended with Anya flat on her back and Lexa proudly hovering above her. Meanwhile, Clarke had eluded her interrogation from Raven and Octavia and was on her way to send Bellamy and Lincoln off. But the duo was hot on her heels. Bellamy,Lincoln,Kane,and unfortunately her mother were waiting for her at the entrance of the village.

 

“Finally. What took you so long?”Bellamy asked.

 

“Doesn't matter. You ready?” Clarke asked,ignoring the confused looks from her mother.When Bellamy nodded, Clarke pulled in into a hug and whispered in his ear.”Be careful. Octavia might kill me if you die”

 

“Clarke, let go” Raven whispered”Clarke. Seriously, let go of him” Raven continued,poking Clarke in the back”Clarke! Lexa's looking extremely pissed. Let go!”

 

Clarke turned around and saw Lexa crossing the center of the village on her way towards the group. They could feel the anger radiating of off her as she came closer. Clarke interrupted her strides halfway to them.

 

“Hey. Calm down”Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand. Her words did nothing to soothe the alpha,who was still staring daggers at Bellamy.Clarke turned around to tell Bellamy to leave but this only upset her alpha even more.Clarke turned back around and tilted her head, giving Lexa a full view of her mark. That got Lexa's and the entire village’s attention. She peered Clarke in the eyes and moved her hand to the back of Clarke's neck, with her thumb running over the bite. Lexa moved her other hand to Clarke's cheek and leaned her forehead on the omega’s, rubbing their noses together in the process. Clarke brushed her lips against Lexa's and Lexa closed the remaining distance.

  
“Well, that's one way for her to tell Abby” Clarke heard Raven say before Lexa hoisted her up and carried her to their tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I got 3 shots today and I've been sleeping until I started writing so this may not be the best chapter. I completely forgot about the bomb episode so I skipped some scenes because you know what happens and my arms were hurting and I didn't feel like typing.
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love reading your comments. They make my day sometimes

Lexa wasted no time undressing Clarke after laying her on the bed. She attached herself to Clarke's necks, marking up and down her throat. 

  
  
“ _ Ain _ ” Lexa breathed against Clarke's neck, grinding down on her to emphasize. 

  
  
“I don't know what that means” Clarke groaned,lifting her hips to get more friction.

  
  
“Mine”Lexa translated, moving downward to Clarke's chest. Clarke arched off of her back, desperate for Lexa.

  
  
“Yours”Clarke managed to choke out. Lexa bit down on her nipple then soothe it pain when her tongue. She began bruising the area around the reddening nipple before moving and doing the same to other.

  
  
“Lexa. I can't. Just” Clarke trailed off when Lexa bit down again. Lexa stopped to look at Clarke.

  
  
“Just what,  _ Klark _ ?” 

  
  
“Just fuck me”Lexa obliged, slowly moving down kissing every inch of Clarke until she got to get hips. She kissed the insides of her thighs,teasing Clarke.”Stop teasing” Clarke huffed out of frustration. Lexa started sucking on Clarke's clit before she slipped her tongue into Clarke's folds. “Shit, Lexa” Clarke moaned. Lexa's teasing already had her on edge so when Lexa's nose nudged the swollen bud it sent her over the edge. Lexa coaxed her down from her high, capturing all of her arousal on her tongue. When Clarke caught her breath, she pulled Lexa in for a kiss and moaned when she tasted herself on Lexa's tongue.

  
  
Clarke pulled on Lexa's pants.”Off” she demanded before flipping them over. Lexa lifted her hips to slide her pants and underwear off. Her member hit her stomach as soon as it was free. Clarke straddled her stomach, teasing her entrance with Lexa's tip. Lexa's grunts got louder and louder as Clarke sucked on her pulse point. Lexa flipped them back over, positioning her length above Clarke's center.Lightly coating her tip, she looked at Clarke for permission. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her in for kiss. Lexa took the opportunity to slide her tip in, causing both mates to moan. Lexa slowly rocked her hips until Clarke was filled. Clarke flipped them so she was on top and started slowly sliding up and down. Lexa stared up at her with loving eyes before she pulled Clarke down for a kiss. Lexa was panting and her knot was growing as Clarke bounced on her. Clarke finally sunk down far enough to take Lexa's knot and sent Lexa into her orgasm. Clarke wasn't too far behind her and collapsed on Lexa's stomach. Lexa could feel Clarke's stomach swell with every stream of her come.

* * *

 

Lincoln and Bellamy had left, leaving Raven,Octavia, and Kane to deal with a shocked Abby who had a horrified look on her face.

  
"So are we all going to pretend like we can't hear them going at it?" Octavia asked

  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm trying to find a way to join. Judging by the sounds Clarke's making Lexa doesn't just command the 12 clans. If you know what I mean. I'm surprised we didn't here then last night"Raven retorted, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Wait you two knew about this?”Abby broke out of her trance.

 

“Uhhh, well we found like 10 minutes before you. And Lexa's not a bad person. Clarke's just”

 

“She's just what?! Gave herself to the devil”

 

“That's a bit of an exaggeration but it does sound like she's killing her” Raven commented with a grin on her face, nudging Octavia in the side.

 

“Clarke's growing up whether you like or not. You should be happy for her”Kane spoke,placing his hand on Abby’s shoulder.

 

“You've got your truce at the cost of my daughter. You don't get to tell me how I should feel”Abby left,ignoring Kane who continued following her.

 

“That was awkward”Octavia found her voice.

 

“Yeah. Imagine if Finn saw”

 

“I think he did” Octavia said,and pointed to the crestfallen boy, who was staring at the tent the new mates just entered. Their moans increased in volume and caused Raven to groan.

 

“Ughhh. I'm so jealous”

  
  
"Well since you're dying to get in there. You can tell them we need to leave early tomorrow so you can be ready when Bellamy tries to contact you"

  
  
"My pleasure. I'll wait until morning.Sounds like they'll need the rest "

* * *

 

“Do you care about Bellamy?” Lexa  asked, looking down at Clarke and rubbing her hand up and down her back.

 

“Yes but as a friend” Clarke answered with her eyes closed.

 

“So that's all he is to you? A friend?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Do you care about me?”Clarke opened one of her eyes at Lexa's uncertainty.”As a friend or more?”

 

“If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be here”Clarke answered,wrapping her arms around Lexa. She laid her head back down as sh. continued”And no you're not my friend you're my mate. I wouldn't have done it if you were just my friend”

 

“ _ Ai hod yu in _ , _ Klark kom Skaikru” _ Clarke had drifted to sleep,missing Lexa's words.

* * *

 

“Oh, Clarkey”Raven sung”Wake up” she continued,poking Clarke in the cheek.Clarke groaned,shifting closer to Lexa,who didn't seem bothered by Raven.

 

“ _ Klark,  _ make it go away”Lexa instructed,tightening her grip on her mate.

 

“You're the commander. Command her to go away”

 

“You two do know I'm still here,right?”Raven said

 

“Yes” The alpha and omega said in unison, causing Raven to narrow her eyes at the pair.

 

“Screw you. Get ready Clarke we leave after breakfast. You got 3 hours” Raven informed her, walking towards the exit.

 

“Why are we leaving?”

 

“I need to get to my radio and I need you for emotional support.Plus I don't want to deal with Abby by myself”

* * *

 

“Good morning” Clarke said once Raven had left.

 

“Morning, _ niron.  _ Do you have to go? I would prefer you to be near me, for your protection”

 

“Unfortunately I do. But we have a little bit of time before I go”

 

“But you have to get ready. I'll have someone prepare a bath” Lexa went to get out of the bed but Clarke grabbed her hand.

 

“ Join me ”

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting in between Lexa's legs and had her head resting on her shoulder. Lexa was cleaning the dirt off of Clarke's shoulders and breasts.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You once cared for Finn but you never mated. Why not?” Lexa asked, lifting Clarke's leg from out of the water.”And you choose to mate with me. Why?”she continued,lathering the soap upon her thigh.

 

“Finn is in love with me but I think I just loved him. He was my way out. I wasn't just the bossy know-it-all with him. It was nice but it wasn't enough. Then you came. I felt important by just looking you in the eyes. So I figured if I could just look at you and feel like somebody then imagine if I really let you in”

 

“And what happened when you let me in?” Lexa whispered, rinsing off Clarke's leg and moved to the other.

 

“I'm not exactly sure what to call it yet but I have a feeling I won't regret it” Clarke stated, turning around and straddled. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips and sat up more.

 

“How would you describe it?”

 

“Like you're the best and worst thing that will ever happen to me”Clarke whispered back,taking both of her hands and putting them on the sides of Lexa's face.

 

“It scares me”Lexa admitted,rubbing her nose against Clarke's.

 

“What does?”

 

“All the things I'm willing to risk to protect you or just to see you smile”Lexa's declaration, warmed Clarke's heart. 

 

“I definitely don't regret it” Clarke said, finally kissing Lexa.

* * *

 

“I'm sending Anya, Indra, and Ryder with you as guards” Lexa informed Clarke.

 

“Isn't that a bit excessive?I'm only one person,Lexa”

 

 “Your safety is very important to me. If anything should ever happen to you, I don't know what I'd do” Lexa countered, stepping closer to her omega and kissed her cheek“Stay safe, _ niron” _

 

“You're worrying for nothing”Clarke responded, kissing her fully on the mouth before mounting her horse.

 

“You two are disgusting, you know that?”Raven remarked.

* * *

 

Halfway to camp, Abby had caught up with Clarke and insisted they talk.

 

“Are we going to actually talk or are you just going to tell me what to do?”

 

“I'm trying to look out for you, Clarke. Why can't you understand that?”

 

“And I don't need you to. Why can't you understand that?” 

 

“At least, come to medical bay once we get back to camp” Abby sighed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Birth control. You need to be safe and I think”Clarke stopped her from finishing.

 

“I can't. Can we stop for a second?”As soon as Clarke got down from her horse, two bullets flew into the area she was just in. Indra and Anya were the first to react. Ryder stood in front of her as Octavia followed her first. Clarke stood waiting for them to return, then Octavia called out to her.

 

“Clarke! I think you want to see this”

* * *

 

“So how does it feel to have hit on your head?” Raven asked as soon as Clarke walked into the mechanical bay.

 

“Loads of fun”Clarke replied,sarcastically.

 

“Heard you let your prisoner go. Bet commander heart eyes will not be too pleased” Raven's radio came to life,preventing Clarke to speak.

 

“Anybody there”Bellamy’s voice came through”Raven. Clarke”

 

Clarke got to the radio before Raven.”We're here. Did you find them?”

 

“I did and it's not looking to good, Clarke. They're using their blood and got them on lockdown. Something's changed. I don't know how much longer they have”

 

“Okay, Bellamy. We're going to make you mobile. Just listen to my genius” Raven grabbed the radio from Clarke.

* * *

 

“What do you see?”

 

“Nothing,Clarke. I'm in a vent” Bellamy’s voice was drowned out by the sound of a drill.

 

“Is that a drill? What the hell are they drilling?” Raven asked Clarke.

 

“Bone marrow. Bellamy get closer” Cage’s voice carried through the speaker.

 

“That's why we're going to use a missile”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favorite chapter but it's so okay in my opinion. So I'm offering to post another chapter tonight if you guys want it. Just tell me in the comments.The next chapter there will be a time jump.If I skipped an important scene let me know and I'll revise the chapter. I haven't seen 2x16 in a while so...

“Think you can make it?”

 

“I have to. Can you handle everything here by yourself?”

 

“Are you kidding?This is Raven Reyes you're talking to,Clarke. Go save your baby mama!”Raven called out to Clarke, laughing at her own joke.

* * *

 

Clarke,Anya, and Indra sped through the trees as fast as their horses would go. The trio hadn't gotten far from camp Jaha when they heard hooves coming towards them in the opposite direction.Lexa came into their path with Ryder and Gustus trailing her.

 

_ “Klark!”  _ Lexa shouted, swinging off her horse's saddle. Clarke unmounted her horse and leaped into Lexa's waiting arms.”Ryder informed me of the sniper. I came as fast as I could. Are you hurt?”Lexa asked, searching Clarke's body for any injuries.

 

“No. They missed but we need to get back to TonDC”

 

“Why?”

 

“The mountain men. They're dropping a missile on the village. We have to warn them”

* * *

 

They were too late. By the time they made it to the village it was in ruins and smoke filled their eyes and lungs. The screams were deafening and the sight of dying villagers tore at their hearts. A gun sounded and Indra fell to the ground with a yelp.

 

“Get down!”Anya yelled,jumping from her steed. Gustus pulled Indra into the forest and the remainder of the group followed.

 

“You have to find the sniper” Indra whispered,clutching at her wound.

 

“We'll go”Clarke told them,pointing at Lexa.

 

“ _ Klark, _ it's too dangerous”

 

“I have to do something Lexa”

 

“ _ Beja,Klark.  _ I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you once today”

 

“Then help me”Clarke pleaded.

* * *

 

There it was again. The sound of rustling leaves trailing close behind them.Lexa was the first to hear. Clarke was focused on finding the sniper. 

 

“Clarke! _ ”  _ Clarke's focus was on the trees ahead of them.” _ Klark!Niron!” _

 

The last word caught Clarke's attention and she turned to face Lexa.

 

“Someone is following us”

 

Clarke started walking towards the noise, ignoring Lexa's warnings. She recognized a familiar face.

 

“Lincoln?”

 

 “Clarke?” Lincoln stepped out of the shadows”Commander? What are you doing here?”

 

“We're looking for the sniper. Why and how are you here?”Clarke answered for the both of them.

 

“Octavia sent me to find the sniper. She came right after the missile dropped and found me on the outskirts of TonDC. Or what's left of it”

 

“Clarke, we have to find him before he spots us” Lexa chimed in.

 

“Lincoln let’s go”

* * *

 

”You are my people” Clarke pulled the trigger, piercing Lincoln’s shoulder and the mountain man's heart. They both fell to the ground.

 

“Nice shot” Lincoln breathed out with a smirk.Clarke felt Lexa's hand on her shoulder and turned to face her.

 

“Did that make you feel any better?” The brunette asked her.

 

“No” Clarke answered,letting the tears that filled her eyes fall. Lexa hugged her and Clarke rested her head on her alpha’s shoulder,letting her scent calm her.

 

Once Clarke let go of Lexa,the three of them made their way back to the ruins of TonDC. Sinclair and a few other Skaikru were walking into the wreckage at the same time they did.

 

“Thought you could use some help”Sinclair announced to the crowd that had gathered.Gustus carried Indra to Sinclair and laid her at his feet. Gustus came over to where Clarke and Lexa were and Lincoln went to find Octavia.

 

“We've got everyone out that we found alive. A few people are missing but I believe they are trapped underneath the rubble”Gustus told Lexa, nodding a greeting to Clarke.

 

“Anyone we know?” Lexa inquired.

 

“Yes. Finn is missing. I left him with Nyko when I went with you to check on Clarke. He lost him when the missile came down. They found Nyko but no Finn. We'll know for sure if he ran after we clean up” Gustus informed the pair. “Don't worry if he is still alive, we'll find him”

* * *

 

“Can we just lie here and be us? I don't want to think about what could happen. I just want to be with you” 

 

“Of course, _ niron” _ Lexa said,leading Clarke towards their bed.

 

“What does that mean?  _ Niron?” _ Clarke asked,lying down.

 

_ “ _ It's what you are to me”Lexa answered,lying behind Clarke and wrapping her arms around her.

 

“What am I to you?”

 

“I'll tell you when all this is over”

 

“Why not tell me now?” Clarke inquired, as she turned to face her mate.

 

“Because it will encourage me to fight to live another day”

* * *

 

“ _ Heda!  _ The signal” The alpha jumped from her position behind the blonde omega and ran outside to see the bright flare in the sky.

 

“ _ Kom wor!” _ A smile broke out on Lexa's face as she turned to face Clarke.“Are you ready?”

 

“As I'll ever be”

* * *

 

“When the shooting stops, get that door open!”Lexa took off towards the gunshots. The sound of ricocheting bullets gradually died down and eventually stopped.

 

“She did it”Clarke whispered.”Go” she yelled to the warriors to her left, not noticing the red dot over her heart.

 

“ _ Chil yo daun!”  _ Lexa's voice carried back into the forest. Before Clarke knew it, Emerson stood in front of her with a pistol on the side of Lexa's head.”I stopped them. Tell your men to stand down!” Lexa said,staring at the dot over her mate’s heart.

 

“Tell them to close the door”Emerson commanded,flipping the safety off.

 

“ _ Sen em op _ ”As Lexa finished an arrow hit Emerson's left bicep. Another flew towards the sniper aiming at Clarke and a man fell in front of door with an arrow through his chest as Lincoln tackled Clarke to the ground as Lexa disarmed Emerson.” _ Go’m dan”  _ The army finished pulling the door open and stormed in.

 

Lexa crawled over to Clarke,taking her face in her hands.” _ Klark,niron.  _ Are you okay?”

 

“Never better”

 

“ _ Mochof,Linkon” _

 

_ “ _ I would appreciate a thank you too. Seeing as I was the one who shot them ” Gustus emerged from the foliage and gestured to Emerson and the dead guard.

 

“Thank you, Gustus”Clarke said, getting up off the ground.”Are you going to make a habit of saving me?”

 

“If you stop getting into trouble, I wouldn't have to. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a war to win”

* * *

 

“They can only keep them out for so long”Bellamy told her, referring to the army beating at level 5s doors and the marrow extraction room.

 

“It doesn't matter. They longer we wait the faster they die. What if we” Lexa trailed off after noticing a man enter the room”Is that Emerson? How did he get away from Lincoln?”

 

“Give me a radio. I have an idea”

 

_ “Carl Emerson, mount weather security detail” _ Clarke spoke into the walkie-talkie.

 

_ “Who is this?” _

 

_ “You know who this is. Give your radio to the president” _

 

_ “What do you want?”  _ Cage asked.

 

“ _ I have your father.Let my people go and I'll let him live” _

 

_ “How do I know you have him?”  _ Clarke gave the walkie to Dante.

 

_ “Stick to the plan son” _ Dante encouraged.

 

_ “You won't do it” _

 

_ “You obviously don't know me that well. Let them go” _

 

_ “I can't do that,Clarke” _

 

_ “ _ Clarke, they're almost through to level 5. If they open those doors they all die”Monty informed her, pointing to the screen.

 

“ _ You don't have much time. Just let them go” _ Clarke warned raising her gun.

 

_ “Dad…… I'll take care of our people” _ Clarke pulled the trigger as the grounder army burst down the doors to level 5. Dante collapsed on the floor,slowly bleeding out.

 

“The guards in the extraction room won't be affected. The airlocks still work” Monty explained.

 

“Can we shut them off?”Bellamy asked.

  
“Yeah **,** just pull that lever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kom wor- to war  
> Chil yo daun - stand down  
> Sen em op- listen to him  
> Go'm dan- attack


	10. Chapter 10

**8 months later**

“Where's Clarke?” Abby asked, looking around for any sign of her daughter.

 

“She's asleep”Lexa announced,rounding the corner,approaching the small group.”She'll be joining us at the summit”

 

 “It's noon. Tell her to get her lazy ass up. You know what I'll do it myself. Where’s your sex den?”Raven said,brushing past Lexa. Lexa caught her wrist and turned her around to face her.

 

“That would not be wise.The summit will begin at sunset. I have other matters to attend to beforehand.Until then Anya will give you a tour and show you where you'll be staying” With that said left as fast as she came.

 

“She called us here,saying it was urgent. What could possibly be more important right now?”Abby complained.

* * *

 

“You're awake”Lexa observed,walking into her room. She placed Clarke's meal on the side table before sitting on the edge of their bed and taking Clarke's hand.”How are you feeling?”

 

“Nervous about seeing my mom and friends but much better than yesterday and significantly better than this morning”Clarke responded,pulling Lexa closer.Lexa took the opportunity to place her head on Clarke's stomach,looking up at her.

 

“And how's my little warrior?”she asked Clarke, smiling at the sound of a steady heartbeat.

 

“Resting peacefully on my bladder and if you wait there long enough he or she might kick”as soon as Clarke finished her sentence, Lexa could feel the slightest thump against her cheek.Constant banging on the door brought the couple out of their moment.

 

“Griffin! I know you're in there. Baldie said so. I haven't seen you in months. Get your ass up! I'm not leaving until I see you”Raven shouted through the door.Lexa groaned,pushing herself off of Clarke,and went to open the door.

* * *

 

“About damn time.I've been waiting forever”Raven complained,stepping through the threshold.”Holy shit, Griff. You got fat!” Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven's bluntness.

 

“Hi to you too,Raven”Clarke greeted,slowly getting out of bed.”And you can't call a pregnant woman fat” She made her way over to hug her friend. 

 

“Wow,Clarke. You've gotten sweeter with those parasites inside you”Lexa growled at Raven's comment.

 

“She's joking.Calm down”Clarke said”And I'm only having one”

 

“You're gonna have one fat kid”

 

“Raven”Lexa snarled.

 

“I kid. I kid” Raven surrendered.”So how long do you got til you pop?”

 

“One maybe two weeks”

 

“You work fast, commander.I'm gonna miss you”Raven stated solemnly.

 

“Where is she going?”

 

“6 feet under.Abby’s gonna kill her”

 

“DO NOT tell my mother” Clarke demanded.

 

“I won't but it's kinda hard not to notice”

 

“I know. I just don't want her to know until after the summit. It'll just stress her out and Lexa does that enough” Clarke earns an unamused look from her mate.

* * *

 

Lexa left the two friends to talk alone since she had been left out of the conversation anyways.

 

“So how are you feeling after everything?”Raven asked once they were alone.

 

“It haunted me a lot at first then it consumed me once I found out I was pregnant. You know? How could I bring life when I've taken so many? But Lexa was there. She help me threw it for the most part. I didn't even tell her at first. She figured it out when she heard the heartbeat. Believe it or not big bad commander cried. It had me thinking if the most feared leader could fall and cry at my feet over this life I'm carrying inside me then I must have done something right. I killed so many people but I saved just as many even if one of them was you” Clarke attempted to lighten the mood.

 

“Oh fuck you. And here I am getting teary eyed”Raven shoved Clarke.”Have you thought of any names? I think you should go with a bird like name? Maybe Ibis? Bluejay?” 

 

“Oh maybe Raven?”Clarke suggested.

 

“Well if you insist”Raven said laughing, feigning surprise at the suggestion.

 

“Unfortunately, I don't think it would work if I had a boy”

 

“It's okay. Commander heart eyes could just chop off everyone's head who mocks such a sacred name”

 

“Sacred is it?”

 

“Absolutely. There should be a statue of me somewhere”Raven grinned.

 

“How is everyone at camp?”

 

“Well they changed the name to Arkadia. I think they just got tired of mentioning that asshole Jaha. Jasper is upset but that's understandable. We found the rest of farm station. That dick teacher Pike, he was with them. Bellamy is part of the guard.Jaha went crazy by the way. Murphy came back with him and he brought his girlfriend. I can't believe he has a better sex life than me. I think your mom and Kane are having a thing. Which isn't cool, I was hitting on that first” Raven ranted before Clarke stopped her.

 

“Wait! You have a thing for Kane?”

 

“Who said anything about it being Kane? Your mom's hot Clarke but now that you mention it Kane isn't looking to bad with his beard”

 

“Ok. Stop. I think I've had enough for one day”

 

“Need a recap”

 

“No I got the gist of it. Arkadia,you're jealous of Murphy,some dick named Pike,and you're into my mom”

 

“You're a great listener. I ever tell you that? The sun is going down. We should probably get going”

 

“Yeah” Clarke went to get up but a pain in her stomach stopped her and a warm liquid dripped down her legs.

 

“Clarke. Please tell me you just peed on yourself”Raven begged,when Clarke shook her head Raven began to panic.”Oh my god! What do I do?! He-Help! Somebody! Anybody!”

 

“Raven. Calm down. Go get Lexa”

* * *

 

“Lexa!Lexa!Lexa!Where the hell are you?” Raven was limping as fast as she could up and down the hallway before ramming into Anya.

 

“Raven. Are you alright?”

 

“I'm….. Clarke…..baby….Lexa”Raven babbled,gesturing wildly with her hands while trying to catch her breathe.

 

“Okay go in there with Clarke. I'll find Lexa”

* * *

 

Anya came running towards Lexa who was about to enter the war room.

 

“Lexa we have to go” Anya told her,grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

 

“Anya what are you talking about? The summit is about to start”

 

“Forget about that. Clarke's water broke. You're going to be mom”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“In your room. I'll get the healer and a midwife”

* * *

 

“Where is she?” Clarke gritted through her teeth.

 

“I don't know. Clarke, I can't feel my hand”Raven strained.

 

“Sorry” Clarke apologized, easing her grip.Lexa bursted through the door and ran over to Clarke.

 

“ _ Klark! Niron!  _ I'm so sorry I'm late. Anya is getting the healer and a midwife”

 

“I don't think I need both”

 

“It's a safety precaution. I don't want anything to happen to our  _ goufa” _

 

_ “ _ That's all good and well but I need you to focus on getting the  _ goufa  _ out of me”

* * *

 

”Just one more big push Clarke. That's all we need” Rosa, her midwife, told her.

 

“One more push. Just one more, _ niron”  _ Lexa reiterated, kissing Clarke's forehead.

 

“Lexa. I'm saying this in the nicest way possible but SHUT THE HELL UP!”Clarke cried,giving her all in that last push. Moments later a baby's crying was all you could hear.

  
“Congratulations, _ Heda.  _ You have yourself a beautiful daughter” Rosa announced,placing the newborn in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I need baby names guys


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I changed her name like 4 times. Your suggestions were great but this one stood out to me.There was another one I absolutely loved so I'll have to find a way to use it. Tell me what you think. This is just a fluff kind of chapter. Enjoy

“She looks like a Raven if you ask me”

 

“No one asked you.And you lost all name rights when you fainted”Clarke croaked,shifting her gaze from her daughter to Raven.

 

“I saw a head coming out of your vagina,Clarke. No one should  experience that”Raven justified herself,rubbing the back of her head then gestured to infant that never left Lexa's arms.”And no matter what you name her I'm calling her little Rae.I mean she's already has her aunt's good looks”

 

“Did you just appoint yourself that title without even asking?”

 

“Well I would've said godmother but it seemed to soon. But if you're offering”

 

“I didn't offer aunt”

 

“It was implied. And I'm obviously the best choice.Now I'm going to let you have your family moment but I will be back to hold little Rae”

 

Lexa was still entranced by the tiny omega when Raven left the room. Her crying had died down and she was falling asleep in her mother's arms.

 

“She's beautiful, _Klark”_ Lexa whispered,not taking her eyes off of the baby.

 

“It's nice to know you still remember me”Clarke joked.

 

“I could never forget you, _niron._ You gave me her”Lexa responded smiling,brushing the brown curls on her daughter's head with her thumb.

 

“You've already got her spoiled. Do I get to hold her one of these days?”

 

“Are you sure you're strong enough?I don't want to to tire yourself”Lexa finally looked up from her daughter and carefully sat next to Clarke.

 

“I'll be fine. You need to change. The first time your daughter sees you shouldn't be in your war paint. Go” Lexa laid their daughter in Clarke's arms and went into the bathroom to change. She came back not 5 minutes later with a clean face and more comfortable clothes.”That was fast”

 

“I don't want to miss anything” Lexa said,sliding into bed beside Clarke”I'll have Gustus pick up her clothes as soon as possible”

 

“She's not even an hour old. You're not going to miss much. When did you have clothes made?”

 

“When I found out you were pregnant”Clarke smiled at Lexa's admission

 

”She needs a name” Lexa pointed out,staring at her daughter.

 

“What were you thinking?”Clarke asked, stroking the newborn’s cheek. Her cerulean eyes opened and tears began to form before she started shrieking.

 

“What's wrong?Is she okay?”

 

“I think she's hungry. Can you get me a towel?” Lexa ran out of the room as fast as she could to get a towel when she returned her daughter had stopped crying. Clarke had her close to her breast and an uncomfortable look on face.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa questioned, giving the towel to Clarke.

 

“Yeah. It's  just a feeling I have to get use to”

* * *

 

”We still haven't thought of a name”Clarke told Lexa laying their sleeping daughter in between them.

 

 “What about Raya?”

 

“It's beautiful but it sounds too much like Raven. She does not need the ego boost”

 

“Well she's half Skaikru and Trikru. She can be the bridge. A natural born leader for both of our people. What name could describe something that amazing?”

 

“An true Aries at heart”

 

“I like that” Lexa grinned down at her daughter.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Aries, my little _skai prisa”_ A small smile graced their baby girl's lips.”I think she likes it”

 

“Me too. Our little Aries”Clarke leaned in and kissed her mate.

* * *

 

“Raven,where have you been? I've been looking for you. Lexa postponed the summit and I still haven't seen Clarke. Anya told me you snuck away to see her. Do you know where she is?”Abby inquired as soon as Raven entered her room.

 

“Clarke”Raven paused,feigning to think”Oh,your daughter. Haven't seen her. Been busy”

 

“Raven.I'm serious. I haven't seen her in months. Do you know where she is?”

 

“I'd tell you but I promised I wouldn't. She wants to see you but there were some unforeseen circumstances”Raven gave in.

 

“Please, Raven”A knock on the door interrupted Abby from finishing and a smirking Anya walked through.

 

“So I saw Rosa a few minutes ago-”Anya began then stopped once she saw Abby ”Chancellor,I didn't know you were in here”

 

“Anya,have you seen my daughter?”Abby asked,stepping in front of Raven. Anya looked past Abby to Raven, who was shaking her head vigorously.

 

“I haven't. I'll ask Lexa”

 

“I'll go with you”

 

“No!”Anya and Raven screamed simultaneously.

 

“Lexa is”Anya started to lie but Raven intervened.

 

“Sick. She's sick”

 

“Well,I could check on her. Where's her room?”Abby countered.

 

“Where's who's room?”Titus asked,stepping into the room”Sorry for intruding. I heard yelling”

 

“I'm looking for Clarke. Well Lexa too” Abby answered,focusing on the bald man in the room.

 

“Right this way” Titus responded, walking out of the room with Abby trailing behind him.

 

“Oh shit” Raven mumbled.

 

“Sick, Raven? Really? She's a doctor”Anya chided.

 

“In retrospect, I could've handled it better”

 

“Come on. How fast can you run up 2 flights of stairs?”

* * *

 

Anya ran into Clarke and Lexa's room with an exhausted Raven behind her.

 

“Do you have a death wish? Aries is sleeping”Lexa stood with her daughter in her arms, furious at the two.

 

“Aries? Clarke! I thought we agreed  her name is Raven?”Raven complained between breaths.

 

“Okay, Raven? Let it go. Now why did you barge into our room?”Clarke asked, shaking her head amused.

 

“Yes, Raven. I would love to know. Especially since you told me you didn't know where Clarke was” Abby's voice made them so freeze as she stepped inside the room.”Who's baby is that?”

 

“Mine. She looks just like me. Doesn't she?” Raven said, walking next to Lexa and holding her face next to Aries.Abby's eyes were flicking between Lexa, her daughter, and the baby in Lexa's arms.”Any chance you believing any of this?”

 

Abby ignored Raven and made her way to her granddaughter, tearing building in her eyes.”Why didn't you tell me?”she whispered looking down at Aries.

 

“I wanted to. But you aren't exactly fond of Lexa and I didn't want you to hate her more than you already do. It seemed like the best way.And I wasn't expecting her for another week or two.I thought I had more time ”Clarke explained.

 

“So you were never going to let me see her?”

 

“Eventually. I was waiting for the right time”Abby was beyond hurt but she pushed her feelings aside and asked her next question.

 

“What's her name?”

 

“Aries”Lexa answered before Raven could misinform her,smiling at her daughter when she shifted in her arms.

 

“Can I hold her?”

 

“I had dibs next so”Raven trailed off when she got glares from everyone in the room.”Nevermind you can skip”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no chapter yesterday. I found a me book and it's the bomb diggity. Finished it in one day. I also forgot to say thanks for 20000 hits so THANK YOU. This chapter is leading up to the plot I have planned. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

Anya had forced Raven out of the room.Lexa didn't want to have Aries out of her sight so she opted to stay during Clarke and Abby's heart to heart.She stayed on the couch,keeping Aries company while her mother and grandmother talked. Clarke and Abby were seated on the bed, face to face,across the room.

 

“How are you feeling?”Abby queried.

 

“Scared,excited,and nervous but happy all smashed up together. She's perfect and she's mine”Clarke couldn't help the smile that formed when she talked about her daughter.

 

“That's great,Clarke. But I meant health wise”

 

“I feel fine. A little exhausted but fine.I'll get a check up from you in the morning if it makes you feel any better”

 

“You should rest. I can watch her for you”

 

“I appreciate the offer,mom, but I think Lexa's got it under control”Clarke looked back over to the couch oblivious to the dejection on Abby's face.

* * *

 

Abby had left and Lexa had handmaidens draw Clarke a bath and clean the bed. She also sent guards to retrieve the crib she had made, leaving Lexa alone with Aries, who was finally completely awake.

 

“Hi.My beautiful,Aries. When I met your mother I thought nothing else could make me happier. I was so wrong. When I look at you ,my world shines so much brighter. I'd give you the sun,the stars,and the moon because that's what you are to me.I love you so much it hurts”Lexa finished her speech by kissing Aries on the forehead and placing her down in her crib. 

 

“That was beautiful. Too bad she can't understand you”Clarke told her,leaning against the bathroom door frame.

 

“Then I'll repeat it everyday until she can”Lexa walked over to her and grabbed her hand ”You should rest”

* * *

 

The night was horrible for the pair. Aries woke up every hour on the hour it seemed, screaming her head off. Lexa was always the first one up and never woke Clarke unless Aries needed to be fed.

 

Finally, it was morning and Lexa had only gotten a few hours of sleep but still had to prepare for the summit. Clarke was still asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake her. She sent a guard to wake Gustus to watch over them but he had gotten an important message and went to check up on it. So she was left only three more people she trusted to watch Aries. One hated her and the other two couldn't be left alone with each other but she had no other choice.

 

“Raven Reyes reporting for duty”Raven saluted before entering the room.”Where's my niece?”

 

“In her crib but be careful not to wake her up. That goes for Clarke also. Anya will be here as soon as she's finished helping me find a guard for Aries”

 

 “Guard? She's a day old. Is there something you're not telling me?”

 

 Lexa took a deep breath before turning around looking at her mate and her daughter.”Finn and Emerson  are still missing and I fear they might retaliate. And the bounty on Clarke's 

head remains.Azgeda is moving closer to Arkadia’s border. Its queen has a personal vendetta against me so yes. She has a guard. I would put an army around her if possible”

 

“Is that why you called the summit?”

 

“Yes I needed to deal with Azgeda and hopefully remove the bounty amongst other things. And Clarke wanted to see you and her mother”

 

“Do these other things include revoking the kill order in Lincoln?”

 

“Because of Lincoln's mistake,we have a possible target on mine, Clarke, and Aries’s life”

 

“Number 1:You didn't even know she was pregnant then. Number 2: Lincoln helped a lot back then. Doesn't the good outweigh the bad?”

 

“I have to go but I'll think about it.

There are guards at the door if you need anything”Lexa said her goodbyes to Clarke and Aries and was on her way. Aries started crying almost immediately after Lexa left. It was as if she knew her mother had gone.Her cries woke Clarke but Raven was already at Aries side.

 

“Baby looks good on you, Raven”Clarke teased, propping herself up.

 

“Everything looks good on me,Clarke. Don't act so surprised” Raven countered, trying to rock Aries back to sleep. Clarke rolled her eyes and took her daughter from Raven. 

 

“Now, what has you so upset?”Clarke shushed and Aries started to calm”Is that all you want? Someone to talk you?”

 

“I could've done that”Raven scoffed.

 

“Sure you can. Not that I mind but why are you here?”

 

“Lexa had stuff to do and she didn't want to leave you two alone. So she called the next best thing”

 

“That doesn't explain why you're here. My mother hates her so she's out of the question. Her next choice would be Gustus but I'm assuming if she's busy, he's busy. Then Anya would follow. So let me rephrase. Why are you here and not Anya?”

 

“She be up here later. But I could've totally handled this myself”

 

“ _ Heda” _ Gustus shouted through the door. Raven opened the door and let him in.

 

“Sorry ,big man. Just missed he.She put me in charge. What do you need?”Raven told him while patting him on the back.

 

“Don't mind her,Gustus. Anything I could help with?”Clarke asked. Gustus was distracted by the squirming baby in her hands.”Gustus?Oh, I forgot you hadn't seen her yet”

 

“I'm sorry for staring. What's her name?”

 

“Aries”

 

“It's not definite though”Raven commented,making Clarke roll her eyes.

 

“Why were you looking for Lexa?”This was the first time Clarke had ever seen Gustus get nervous. He cleared his throat before speaking as if he was preparing himself.

 

“Someone is looking for her at the gates of Polis”

 

“Who?”

 

“Her mother”

* * *

 

“Get out!”Clarke demanded,stepping  into the war council room.Raven,carrying Aries,was in tow with Gustus a few steps behind her. Lexa turned to face her,wide eyed and a little scared, then gained her composure.

 

“Do as she says”Lexa echoed her tone.”That includes you,Titus”Glaring at Clarke, Titus and the remaining guards left the room.Lexa timidly took steps toward Clarke and grabbed her hand.”What did I do?”

 

“It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do”Lexa looked over Clarke's shoulder for help. Gustus kept his head down while Raven just shrugged.

 

“What didn't I do?”

 

“You didn't tell me the truth. There's someone waiting for you at the front gate. She said she's anxious to see her daughter and her mate. You see she's been asking to see them for months”

 

“I'm confused, _ Klark” _

 

_ “ _ Did I forget to mention this woman's name is Faye?And her daughter's name is Lexa,who lied and told her mate her parents were dead”

 

“I did not lie.My father is dead. I told you she was gone and she was until now”Lexa sighed.

 

“Do not get literal with me right now. You didn't tell me the entire truth,that's just as bad”

 

“I didn't tell you because I knew if I did you'd want to meet her.I didn't want her around especially not when I found out you were pregnant”

 

“Why not?”

 

“She's a liar”

 

“That's it. That's all I get”

 

“That lie is why Nia wants me dead and anyone I care about. So no I don't want her here. Mother or not”

  
“It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs,especially your mother”Lexa tensed at this voice and tilted her head to see the speaker. She was a middle aged woman,no taller than 5’2. Her hair was grey at the roots but the rest was beautiful brown. Her eyes were dull and gray with flecks of green.”Well are you just going to stand there or greet your mother”Faye asked Lexa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13!!! Tell me what you think. Your comments give me more ideas
> 
> 1000 kudos. Yay!! Thank you guys

“Now who is this beautiful little girl?” Faye asked,walking towards Raven and Aries. Lexa unsheathed her sword instantaneously;Gustus did the copied her reaction.

 

“Get away from her”Lexa gritted through her teeth.”You're not welcome here”

 

“I heard Nia is after your head and your mate's head. I'm here to help”

 

“I don't want it. Gustus,get her out of here” Lexa's shouting scared Aries, and Clarke immediately went to her side. Lexa was right behind her but Clarke stopped her.

 

“I think you need to calm down first”Clarke told Lexa, placing a hand on her chest. Clarke rocked Aries to try and calm her down while Lexa tried to regain her composure.

 

“I'm sorry I scared you, _ ai prisa,  _ that was not my intention” Lexa whispered. Clarke handed Aries over to Lexa, not noticing Faye watching.

 

“What's her name?”Faye asked,staring at the baby omega resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

 

“That doesn't concern you”Lexa responded coldly, rubbing circles on Aries’s back.

 

“I'm only asking her name, Lexa”

 

“And I said it doesn't concern you. Gustus do your job”

 

“ _ Leksa,beja!”  _ Faye pleaded as Gustus pulled her away.

* * *

 

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?”Clarke asked as soon as the family of three made it back to their room.

 

“What's to talk about?”Lexa replied,laying Aries in her crib.

 

“Faye. I don't know what she did but you could have told her her granddaughter’s name”

 

“Can we talk about this later? I just want to spend some time with my family”Lexa sighed,turning around to face Clarke.

 

“She won't go away if you just ignore her. Just tell me what happened”Clarke stated with pleading  eyes

 

“I used to tell stories to Aries when you were pregnant. Do you remember the one about the fall of the ice king?”

 

“I fell asleep during most of those stories”Clarke reminded her,smiling at the memory.

 

“The story goes:

_ Once upon a time sometime after chaos roamed the earth, there were 12 clans. Although each clan did not agree on each other's practices and traditions they lived at peace with one another with the exception of the Ice Nation. The Ice Nation’s people were harsh and cruel to people of any other clan especially the Tree People. Tensions grew between the two clans over time and eventually it lead to war. The Tree People had smaller numbers but better soldiers than the Ice Nation. The majority of the battles were won by the Tree People. It had gotten so bad the Ice king himself had to go into battle with his best guards. This was the last battle of the war. In this battle,the Ice Nation fought hard and well; they had almost won. Then their king fell and the remaining Ice Nation soldiers retreated; the Tree People had won. It is tradition that when people die you burn their bodies to cleanse their souls and set them free. The Tree People had sent villagers to do so. A young female beta about 20 at the time was sent to help. There she found the Ice king alive but barely. She nursed him back to health and during their time together they became closer. When it was time for him to return, the young woman was 3 months pregnant. He took her with him and hid her in a nearby village. His wife and his 9 year old son welcomed him back with open arms. 6 months later the Ice king’s mistress gave birth to twin alpha girls. They were identical but one was a nightblood.Not to long after,the Ice queen discovered his affair and his  bastard children. Her jealousy got the best of her. She had the Ice king followed and ordered the guards to kill him and his children. A fight took place, the young woman escaped leaving her children and her lover to die. The ice king escaped with both his children but not without fatal wounds. He made it to a Tree people village and gave a warrior, no more than 25, his children to raise before he died. The warrior raised the children like his own. The nightblood grew wise and strong with the help of a general in the village. Her sister grew ill with age and died before her 5th birthday. Eventually, she was called to Polis and was trained to be commander. Which she did become. While in the capital,she fell in love with a beautiful beta healer.Her life was going in the right direction,but all fairytales have a villain. It was the first ascension day for the new commander and she was surprised with a visit from her mother. What she thought was her mother finally reaching out to her was really a set up by the Ice queen. Days after her arrival, her beta had disappeared along with her mother. Her head showed up a little over a week later at the foot of the commander's bed. The commander put her pain aside and let the Ice Nation join the coalition she had been working so diligently to form. Her coalition succeeded and get people were on their way to the peace they deserved. _

That nightblood twin was me. The general was Anya, the warrior was Gustus,and the beta I fell in love with was Costia. I can't forgive her, _ Klark.  _ I won't”

* * *

 

“She told me what you did. I can't help my curiosity. Why you would come here? She won't forgive you. Understandably so, but why did you?”Clarke asked Faye,who was sitting on the ground of her cell with her head leaning back against the wall.

 

“I want to help. I've made mistakes but I want to fix them”

 

“You're a little late. Don't you think?”

 

“Better than never. Any chance you'll tell me my granddaughter's  name”

 

“Maybe you'll earn it one day”

* * *

 

“How was the summit?”Clarke asked as an exhausted Lexa walked into their bedroom.

 

“Tiring. Azgeda is still ’maneuvering’ their warriors below their borders. Nevermind that. How's my favorite girl?”Lexa brushed off the question then looked at infant being fed in Clarke's arms.

 

“Falling asleep. I remember the time I used to be your favorite girl” Clarke replied, slightly smirking at her mate.

  
“What? I can't have two favorites”Lexa smiled and kneeled in front of Clarke.”I hope you sleep well,  _ prisa” _ She pressed a kiss into Aries hair then watched as she slowly shut her eyes.”I'll get changed and put her to bed so you can rest”She kissed Clarke tenderly before rising to go change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I didn't proofread. I usually go over it at least once but it's 10:50 and I'm tired from the PSAT. So here is chapter 14.

“Clarke” Raven’s banging instantly woke the family of three.”Clarke! It's important”Clarke could hear Raven's voice cracking through the door.Clarke turned to Lexa, but she was already on her way to comfort Aries, like she read Clarke's mind.

 

“The Ice Nation. They blew up Mount Weather. Some people were in the medical bay there getting treated”A teary eyed Raven informed Clarke as soon as she opened the door.

 

“What?”Confusion rushed over Clarke”How do you know that?”

 

“Octavia. She just showed up and asked to see me” Raven looked over to Lexa,who was preoccupied with Aries,then whispered”Lincoln's with her”

 

“I'll deal with Lexa. Go get them, my mom, Anya, Gustus,and Kane and meet us in the war room”Clarke didn't give Raven the chance to reply before she turned and made her way to Aries and Lexa.

 

“She's not going back to sleep anytime soon. What did Raven want?”Lexa told Clarke while rubbing circles on Aries’s stomach.

 

“Azgeda destroyed Mount Weather. We need to talk with Kane before the ambassadors start asking questions”Lexa's emotions shifted from concern to anger.

 

“There's no harm done. If Mount Weather is vacant”

 

“Apparently, my people set up a hospital. Let's worry about that later.Lincoln's here with Octavia.Kill order or not,we may need his help. If he didn't leave Emerson alone, Cage would have escaped ”

 

“He had his orders,  _ Klark _ . He chose not to follow them. He made that decision. He can stay for now but that's all I can do for now”

 

“Okay. Do you want to carry Aries or should I ?” Clarke asked,already knowing the answer.

* * *

 

Once she had calmed down, Raven had gotten everyone up and the group was waiting for Clarke and Lexa. Gustus was staring daggers at Lincoln while Octavia was pacing the room.

 

“Do you think she'll remove the kill order? Or do I need to sneak him out?” Octavia stopped pacing and directed her questions towards Raven.

 

“I asked her. She said she'll think about but don't worry Clarke will handle it” Raven attempted to reassure her but Octavia scoffed.

 

“Clarke left us. She doesn't care about Lincoln or anybody in Arkadia. She made that clear when she left”

 

“She killed so many people. She deserved to get away”

 

“She could've came to visit us, but she didn't”

 

“She had her reasons”

 

“Yeah, like what?”

 

“Hiding from me for one”Abby chimed in,her tone full of bitterness. 

 

“Why would she be hiding from you?” Clarke had walked in and heard the ending of the conversation. Octavia had her back to the door so when Clarke answered out startled her.

 

“Aries” Everyone in the room smiled fondly at the name with the exception of Lincoln and Octavia.

 

 “Is she still sleeping?” Raven asked.

 

“She was but not now. Thanks to you”

 

“Sorry” Raven replied sheepishly.”Where is she?”

 

“Where do you think?”Clarke countered,raising her eyebrows at the mechanic.Lexa finally walked into the room, carrying Aries on her shoulder under a blanket.Aries had her head buried in the Lexa's crook of Lexa's neck. Lexa had tilted her head so that Aries could stare up at her face. “Did she fall back asleep?”

 

“No. I didn't want her to get cold”Realization hit Lincoln as the mates talked.

 

“Whose pup is that?”Clarke smiled at Octavia's question and walked towards Lexa. When Clarke went to take her, the tiny omega started to cry. 

“Well, she doesn't want to leave Lexa's arms but if Lexa turns a little you might be able to see her” Lexa did as instructed so Octavia could see.”Octavia meet Aries”

 

“You know I haven't officially met her either” Anya pointed out, walking towards the newborn. Octavia was speechless and Lincoln was still in the same position. Eventually everyone in the room was surrounding Lexa,trying to sneak a peak of the little princess. Aries wasn't too fond of the attention and shuffled further into Lexa's neck before she started whining.”I think she's done with us for the day. Which brings to why did you wake us up in the middle of the night?”

 

“What happened,Octavia?”Clarke prompted.

 

“We don't know. We were just setting up the infirmary, then Lincoln saw an Azgeda warrior running down the halls. So we started chasing him, when we tackled him, it was too late. It was all gone”

 

“Who authorized you to use Mount Weather?” Lexa asked Abby and Kane, careful not to upset Aries.

 

“The same person who authorized you to impregnate my daughter”Abby snapped.

 

“Point Abby” Raven muttered,earning a glare from Clarke.

 

“Lexa's right, Abby. The mountain was stealing their people for years. You can't expect them to be okay with it”Kane intervened”They might retaliate”

 

“We were trying to help people. What's wrong with that?”

 

“There's nothing wrong with that. But you should've done it in Arkadia” Clarke explained.

 

“You haven't been there for months. You don't know what it's been like. Med bay is overcrowded with injured Trikru warriors and Mount Weather had the supplies we needed”

 

“Well now you'll never get them”

 

“Ohhhh,point Clarke”Raven whispered.

 

“Shut up, Raven”Anya,Clarke, and Octavia said in unison.

 

“Well,excuse me” Raven dragged out,holding her hands up in surrender.”So what are we going to do?”

 

“We need to gather some warriors to surround Arkadia for protection. Clarke and Aries cannot travel for a while so you'll have to wait at least two weeks. After that we need to set restrictions and boundaries on Arkadia. Ice Nation will demand retribution so you'll receive a fitting punishment”Lexa spoke up first.

 

“Punishment? Just because we agreed to join your coalition doesn't mean you get to police us”Abby shouted, producing a quiet sob from Aries.

 

“Chancellor, lower your voice. You're upsetting Aries. I'm not l

policing you.I'm preventing conflicts”Lexa warned, raising her hand to stop her from continuing. 

 

“Clarke! Are you really going to let her talk to me like that?”

 

“Like what? She's been nothing but respectful to you. You,on the other had, have been rude to her since we met. I made my own decisions and I don't regret them. You may not like them but you're going respect them” Abby was frozen by Clarke's words as the family of three took their leave.

 

“Well, that was awkward. I'm going to bed” Raven commented,shuffling towards the door.

  
“I guess that means I'm showing you where you're sleeping”Anya  inferred,gesturing Octavia and Lincoln to follow and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Mention typos please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys chapter 15. I'm so sorry that this took so long, but this chapter is me keeping my promise of updating once a week. I had 2 papers to write and I wanted to work a little on the chapter before I started on my essays each day but my computer decided to give updates like Oprah.  
> You get an update. You get an update. You get an update.

**2 weeks later**

Clarke and Lexa finally deemed it healthy for Aries to travel. Clarke had not been outside since Aries was delivered and started to get anxious for fresh air. Abby and Kane left the afternoon after Azgeda blew up Mount Weather. Raven chose to stay, claiming she wanted more time with “little Rae”,but spent the better most part of her time with Anya. Faye continuously requested a meeting with Lexa but Lexa disregarded every request. Octavia and Lincoln left a few days after Abby and Kane, only to return 2 days before Clarke, Lexa,and Aries were prepared to leave.

 

“Are you positive you're ready to travel? We can wait longer if you need to” Lexa had asked Clarke this question at least 12 times since they had gotten up.

 

“She'll be fine. If anything bad happens, I'll gladly step up and be stepmother to little Rae” Raven answered for Clarke, walking up to her horse.”Theoretically, if someone had a leg injury, how would they get on the horse?”

 

“Do you need assistance,Raven?”

 

“Well,since you're offering,why not?”Lexa nodded to Raven's response, causing Anya to walk behind Raven and lift her onto her horse.”Thanks”Raven squeaked,turning away to hide her blush.

 

“You okay over there, Raven”Clarke teased.Raven flipped her off in response. Clarke laughed and handed a sleeping Aries to Lexa so she could get on the horse. Once she mounted, Lexa handed her Aries and Clarke placed her in her baby sling. Lexa took her place behind her and wrapped her arm protectively around her family before signaling their departure. Jarvas, Aries’s guard, was to their left and Gustus was to their right. Octavia and Lincoln lead the group and Raven and Octavia flanked Clarke, Lexa, and Aries.

* * *

 

As the group approached the gate, guards in the tower had already aimed their guns at them. Lexa tightened her grip around her family as the group slowed to a stop and waited. The gate opened and Abby, Kane,and Bellamy walked out. 

 

“Commander” Kane nodded at Lexa.”Stand down! Come this way. We have something to tell you” Kane directed them inside. 

Entering the camp, Clarke had all eyes on her and Aries. Lexa unmounted first and took Aries while Clarke got down. The remainder of the group followed them inside. Abby remained silent and Bellamy was side eyeing Lexa as they walked. Kane lead them directly to the conference room. Monty, Miller,and Harper were waiting when they entered the room. They all stared at Aries in Clarke's arms, ignoring the rest of people in the room.

 

“Yes, Clarke has a kid. Now,stop staring”Raven exclaimed in frustration.”She's named after her aunt”Raven paused to point at herself.” and she's about 2 weeks old”

 

“That's not her name!” Clarke told Raven.”It's Aries” Clarke told them turning back towards them . The room was practically silent until Monty spoke up.

 

“She’s beautiful, Clarke”

 

“Thank you. Now, what was so important?”

 

“We did an inventory check. There are some things missing. Specifically, two guns, some ammo, and  some of your stuff”Miller told her.

 

“Why is that important?”Lexa asked.

 

“Think about it. Who would want Clarke’s stuff and knows how to use a gun?”Raven interceded.

 

“Finn” Lexa growled before turning to Gustus.”Send Jarvas. I want at least one hundred warriors surveying these forests. I want him found and brought to me today”Gustus nodded then walked out of the room.

 

“Why would he need more than one gun?And how long ago did this happen?” Clarke asked.

 

“The morning Octavia and Lincoln left. I don't know but I think he had help”

 

“What do you mean?How did he get in? Who was on guard?”Clarke bombarded them with questions.

 

“We have guards patrolling there 24/7. He would have needed a lookout, or he's extremely lucky.Jasper was guarding the gate. We found him drunk and unconscious near the back fence” Bellamy informed.

“What has been done to correct this?”Aries woke up to  Lexa’s voice and started wiggling against Clarke’s chest. She reached out, as if she expected Lexa to get her.

 

“We took him off duty” Aries sank into Clarke when she heard Bellamy’s voice and commenced sniffling. Lexa plucked Aries off of Clarke’s chest and Aries ceased sobbing straight away. She placed Aries on her arm, leaning her head on her chest so she can face the room. Aries busied herself with Lexa’s armour, yanking at the material. She twisted her head and bit at the fabric repeatedly. 

 

“ _ Klark, _ I think she’s hungry”Lexa pointed to her daughter, who was still nipping at her clothes.

 

“Give her here” Lexa laid Aries back in her sling and Clarke adjusted her shirt to feed her.”Why was he drinking so early?”

 

“He hasn't been the same since Maya”Miller informed her with a sad smile, making Clarke sigh.

 

“Is that everything?”

 

“Other than Pike but I think we have that under control for now” Kane said before changing the subject.” Now, what is going to happen to the ice queen?”

 

“She'll be in my custody by the end of the week. I can't punish her without her people retaliating. Until I can find a way to get around that, there's only so much I can do. Considering your people weren't suppose to be there, only makes it more complicated” Lexa explained.

* * *

 

“You know,you're only hurting yourself,right?” Raven was left alone with Abby after the meeting ended.”You're not going to change anything by giving her the silent treatment. Everyday you stay upset with Lexa, you're pushing Clarke away. I don't get it. Why do you hate her so much?”

 

“I don't trust her”

 

“You can't be holding a grudge for almost a year,simply because you don't trust her. Lexa is good to Clarke and you see the way she is with Aries. What is your problem?”

 

“She took my daughter from me!Clarke is still a child, my child, and she took her from me. You expect me to be happy about that” 

 

“No, but I thought seeing you daughter smile would be enough. If you keep this up, you really won't have your daughter and you'll never get to know your granddaughter” With that, Raven left Abby with her thoughts.

* * *

 

Clarke was watching as Lexa played with Aries on their bed. Aries was on her back staring up at Lexa, who was hovering above her face. Aries was attempting to grab Lexa's face while Lexa peppered her face with kisses. Lexa and Aries were having their own little mother-daughter moment until Aries sneezed in Lexa's face, causing Clarke to laugh.

 

“That's not funny. She could be really sick” Lexa whined to Clarke.

 

“Well maybe if you let us outside, she'd have a better immune system”Clarke teased but backtracked when she saw Lexa's concerned expression.”She'll be fine. Baby's get colds too” Lexa relaxed a little at her comforting words.

 

“Okay, but maybe Abby should still give her a check up”

 

“I'll ask if it would really make you feel better”

  
“Thank you” Lexa said before turning back to Aries,just in time to see her yawn. Lexa picked up her daughter and placed her on her chest. Aries was slowly falling asleep as Lexa rubbed her back. Clarke sat down beside her mate and watched as Aries closed her eyes and her breathing even out. Not long after, Clarke and Lexa followed her into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to update twice a week or edit a previous chapter and get one update a week?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's mostly fluff but I sort of go into the plot a little towards the end. You get introduced to a character and an old one appears. This one is a bit shorter than normal.

Lexa woke up alone in bed. She immediately searched the room for signs of Aries and Clarke. She saw Clarke sitting in a chair across from her with a sketchbook in hand and let out a breath of relief, but began to panic when she saw Aries was not with her. Clarke saw her in distress and rushed to her side.

 

“Calm down. She’s with Raven and Anya. I took her to my mom for a check up. Afterward Raven wanted to ‘show off her niece’ and Anya decided to follow her” Clarke explained.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“She has a small cold but she’ll be fine. The change in temperature probably brought it on”

 

“Then she shouldn’t be outside” Lexa told her, trying to get up, but Clarke pushed her back down.

 

“She’s fine. Rest. You need it“Lexa still seemed uneasy so Clarke pressed a kiss to her lips. Lexa pulled Clarke on top of her and deepened the kiss. Clarke pulled back when she felt Lexa’s bulge. “Already?”

 

“It’s been a while. You were pregnant with Aries and I didn’t want to injure her. And” Clarke cut her off.

 

“I was just teasing”Lexa grinned and flipped them over, marking dark bruises on Clarke’s neck. The alpha pushed down her omega’s pants, lowering herself and kissing her inner thigh. The brunette slowly made her way to Clarke’s center before Raven’s voice stilled her movements.

 

“I have your love child. Are you decent?”Raven announced from the front of the tent.

 

“Seriously?” Clarke huffed when Lexa threw the furs over her and dashed towards the entrance.Raven shoved Aries into Lexa's hands when she opened the flap of the tent.

 

“Careful,Raven”Lexa scolded, placing Aries on her shoulder.

 

“Oh, calm down. If anyone should be upset it's me. She spit up all over my jacket”

 

“She's 2 weeks old. What did you expect?” Clarke grumbled, adjusting the furs.

 

“What's got your panties in a twist?”

 

“Apparently nothing”

* * *

 

“Lexa. What is she wearing?”Clarke asked, walking toward her mate and her daughter.

 

“Furs. I want her to be protected in case she is getting sick”Lexa explained, wrapping a fur blanket around Aries.”Is this enough? I put her on an extra shirt and pants too”

 

“She’s going to burn up. Take that stuff off of her”Clarke instructed, picking up her daughter.

 

“But she has a cold. We need to keep her warm”

 

“Yes but we're inside and it's not cold” She told Lexa unwrapping the blanket, smiling at Lexa’s protectiveness. Lexa insisted that she at least keep on the extra shirt.”Why?”

 

“She should get used to the heat when she shifts”

 

“That’s a while away, and she hasn’t seen a wolf yet” The expression on Lexa’s face was telling to Clarke. “You might scare her.  Your wolf is not the friendliest one I’ve seen”

 

“She’ll know it’s me. She won’t be scared”

 

“If you want to risk it” Lexa stripped and began to shift as Clarke spoke. A few minutes later and Clarke was staring into the piercing eyes of Lexa’s wolf. Clarke sat down on the bed with Aries facing her. “Are you sure?” Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s lap and Clarke twisted Aries to face her. Aries stared into Lexa’s jade eyes before she reached out to touch her fur. She grabbed a handful and tugged with all the strength she had. Lexa’s whine caused Aries to smile for the first time and she yanked on Lexa’s fur again, hoping to receive the same reaction. This time Lexa huffed and playfully nuzzled her nose into Aries’s stomach, receiving wider smile in return.

 

Clarke laid Aries face up on the nearby rug and Lexa hovered over the tiny omega, playfully huffing in Aries’s hair. Aries caught Lexa’s snout in her hand and pushed her head back and forth, laughing. The alpha smelled an unnerving odor outside of the tent and instantly went into defensive mode. Gustus undid the tent opening and hurled a greatly wounded Finn towards the ground. Clarke reacted instantly, cradling Aries close to her chest.

 

“I apologize for disrupting you, _Heda._ We found him on the outskirts of Arcadia's borders. He was with an Ice Nation beta named Roan. He wishes to see you. The both of you, actually” Gustus expressed regret, yanking Finn off of the ground while he spoke.”What would you like me to do with him?”

* * *

 

“This better be good for you to wake me up this early” Raven complained, walking through the tent with Anya trailing behind her.

 

“It’s the middle of the day and nobody invited you” Anya pointed out, not noticing the occupants of the room.

 

“Details, details”Raven waved her off, then finally looking around the room.”Who the fuck is this?” Raven asked, pointing at Roan.

 

 “Raven!“Clarke chastised, nodding her head towards Aries, who was attempting to bite Gustus’s beard.

 

“Sorry. That was rude of me. Who the fuck are you?” Raven questioned Roan.

 

“Do you want to introduce me, little sister?” Roan prompted, smirking at his sister.

 

“Roan took it upon himself to bring Finn back to us. Which makes me wonder why he did it and what he wants in return?” Lexa ignored his question.

 

“I came here to warn you. My mother has heard rumors of your mate and my beautiful niece over there and has turned to an unlikely source for help determine their accuracy” Roan clarified, looking  over to Aries then Finn, who was bound and unconscious by Javas.

 

“And you’re telling me this because?”

 

“She’s a child. My mother is not the most moral person and I’d hate to see what she’d do to her. I fear the worst considering what she did to Costia. I’m not asking to be welcomed into the family but I would be opened to helping you regardless of what you decide.”Lexa clenched her jaw at his words and stole a glance at Clarke and Aries.

 

“If you’re lying”Roan cut her off.

 

“I’m not” Lexa took a deep breath before addressing him again.

 

“What do you want in return?”

 

“This is only going to end in two ways. Either you or my mother dead. And someone needs to take her place”

 

“And you want to take her place?”

 

“No” He turned to face Clarke.”I want you to”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: This chapter has been expanded.  
> I'm sorry this is so late but here is the rest of chapter 17.I thought my last post was too short. The next chapter will be posted before or on Thanksgiving. Speaking of which, Happy early Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I have a research paper due in biology. It's APA format but he changed some parts of it. Instead of 12 point font he wants 11 and it has to be single spaced and 5 pages long. I will probably have a new chapter up Friday or Saturday . Chapter one has been edited and updated by SuperSkyGrounder in case you want to reread it.

“What?! She gets to be a queen and the hot commander. Just, no! That's just not fair. I call bullshit” Raven intervened” I demand a recount”

 

“This isn't a democracy and I don't want to be queen so there. You happy?” Clarke said, walking over to Aries and taking her from Gustus.”The only responsibility I want is this little girl. Find someone else”

 

“No one will be respected like you would. You're _wanheda._ You defeated the mountain. You're a hero” Roan tried to convince her.

 

“I'm a murderer. Just because I saved your people doesn't make me less of a murderer than they were”  Lexa watched the interaction silently.

 

“I think we're done here. I appreciate you bringing Finn to justice” Lexa announced, effectively dismissing the group except for Raven.

 

“I think I would make a great queen. I'm just saying” Raven commented before leaving the tent. Lexa gestured for Clarke to sit on her lap.

 

“Are you okay?”Lexa whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms around her mate.

 

“Yeah. What are you going to do with Finn?” Clarke attempted to change the subject.

 

“ _Klark”_ ” Abby was about to enter the tent but stopped when she overheard their conversation.

 

 _“_ I don't want to be seen as a hero for killing innocent people, Lexa. I know I didn't have a choice but that doesn't change the fact that I did it”Clarke sighed, leaning back against Lexa.

 

“I wish I could make this go away for you”Clarke smiled sadly at Lexa.

 

“I know and I love you for that. What are we going to do about Finn?”

 

“He’s a risk to you and Aries. My opinion on the matter is bias, so how about we leave it for your mother and Kane to decide?”

 

“He needs to be questioned first. There’s no way he would risk coming back here unless he had someone to report to”

 

“I’ll do it”Clarke shook her head.

 

“No, I’ll do it. He won’t talk to you. You stole me from him. Just stay here with Aries and I’ll be done soon”

* * *

 

“Clarke!”Finn yelled once he saw the blonde approaching his cell inside the compound. Gustus kicked him in his back in return. He was placed in the same cell they had put Emerson.Gustus had chosen to watch him.

 

“You’re enjoying this way too much,”Clarke told Gustus. His lips quirked upward in response.

 

“I’m just doing my job”

 

“Is he restrained?”Gustus nodded”Good. Leave us”

 

“You know I can’t do that, Clarke. She’ll kill me”

 

“I’ll protect you” Gustus tilted his head at the omega”Fine. Stay close to me then. Do not intervene. What are you doing back here,Finn?”

 

“To save you”Finn groaned, rolling onto his side

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“She’s after you, Clarke. She wouldn’t stop until you were dead, so I made a deal”

 

“What deal? Who are you talking about?”

 

“The Ice queen promised if I’d kill Lexa, she’d leave you alone. But she lied”

 

“What do you mean she lied? Is that why you snuck in here? And why did you need two guns?”

 

“Emerson. He helped me. I didn’t know he wanted you dead.Ontari convinced her that you needed to die. They’re coming after you,Clarke. I came to warn you. I’m sorry,Clarke”

* * *

 

Clarke stormed into their tent, ready to tell Lexa what to expect of the Ice queen. She found Aries cuddling on Lexa’s neck. The sight melted her heart and she temporarily forgot why she came. Aries’s light snores and Lexa’s steady breathing filled the room. Clarke sat gently on the edge of the bed and nudged Lexa to wake up.

 

“What did he say?” Lexa yawned, sitting up, careful not to wake Aries.

 

“Nothing good. Arcadia is the least of our worries. We need to go back to Polis. The Ice queen wants control of the coalition, and she’ll get it. Whether it’s with our deaths or war”

* * *

 

The next morning the family of three and their companions were preparing for their departure. Gustus approached with a disturbed expression on his face.

 

 _“Heda._ We don’t have to worry about punishing the boy anymore” Gustus informed Lexa, avoiding her eyes.

 

“Why not?” Lexa asked, stepping in front of the larger man.

  
“He’s dead”

 

“How did that happen,Gustus? You were on his watch”Lexa spat, releasing pheromones that forced him onto his knees”If Azgeda can break into a guarded cell, what will stop them from getting to Clarke or Aries?”Clarke put her hand on her mate’s shoulder.

 

“Lexa, you’re scaring her”Lexa spun around to see Aries gripping at Clarke’s shirt with her head buried in her neck. The alpha reeled back, composing herself before placing her hand on the tiny omega’s back. Aries lifted her head as much as she could to look at Lexa, reaching one arm out, asking for Lexa to take her. The brunette stepped closer and placed her daughter on her shoulder, burying her nose in the brown locks, breathing in her scent. Abby watched the scene from afar, noticing the tenderness Lexa handle her granddaughter with.” Gustus, what happened?”

 

“I do not know. I never left his side last night, so out could not have happened then. When I returned from preparing for travel this morning, the boy had a dagger in his chest. Someone either snuck in to do it or snuck in the dagger for him to do it himself. I don't believe this is self-inflicted though”

 

“Why not?”

 

“During his time away, he had every opportunity to do so, why now?”

 

“What kind of dagger was it?” Lexa tore her attention away from Aries to ask the question.

 

“Azgeda. They had to be on foot in order to sneak in so they couldn't have gotten far. Is there anywhere they could hide nearby?”

 

“There's a trading post not too far from the river” Octavia answered, gaining the attention of the group.

 

“Do you have the dagger?”Lexa asked,continuing when he nodded.”Can you take us there?” Octavia also nodded”Clarke, stay here with Aries we'll be back as soon as possible” Lexa tried to pass Aries over to Clarke, but Clarke stopped her with her hand.

 

“I'm going with you”Clarke informed her and turned to mount her horse.

 

“ _ Klark, _ it's too dangerous. You're not going” Clarke spun back around to face her.

 

“There's no way I'm staying here while you go on a manhunt. Only one of two things are going to happen. Either you let Gustus and Anya handle it or I'm going with you. You decide”

 

“I can't stay here and you're not going. That's final”Clarke raised her eyebrow in challenge.

* * *

 

“I don't like this, Clarke. You and Aries should have stayed in Arkadia, where you would be safe”Lexa told her as they were trotting through the trees.

 

“You worry too much. This saves us time. We need to get back to Polis as soon as possible to address the problems the Ice Nation is causing”

 

“ _ Heda!  _ We're here”Gustus shouted over his shoulder. Lexa jumped down off of her horse. Clarke handed her Aries and unmounted, taking her back when she was on the ground. The pack barged into the small hut, searching for the Azgeda warrior. The girl at the counter was staring at the mess they caused. The beta grabbed her sword, readying her stance. Lexa flung her dagger though the shoulder of the beta, unarming her instantly.”Have any Azgeda come through here?”Gustus asked, yanking the blade from her shoulder.

 

“ _ Jok of” _ The girl grunted, clutching her wound.

“Answer him” Lexa demanded, glaring at the beta. The girl straightened her back once she saw her commander.

 

“There was one. A girl, Echo. She traded her daggers for a place to sleep. She left before I woke up this morning” The girl answered, occasionally glancing at Clarke and Aries.”She stole one of the daggers back when she left too”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Niylah”

 

“You had better not be lying to me, Niylah”

 

“I’m not”Niylah continued to peek at Clarke and Aries before gaining the courage to speak again.”I heard rumors about a princess being born of the commander of the blood and the commander of death. I didn’t know they were true until now” Lexa went to stand in front of her pup and mate.

 

“Where have you heard these rumors?”

  
“Every Azgeda that has come through here is talking about how the queen has found the commander’s weakness” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Clexa family time and not much plot but I hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

Lexa stared into the darkness of their room,rubbing circles on Clarke’s back under her nightgown. She had ordered the guards to move Aries’s crib closer to their bed. Lexa turned her head to see the infant sleeping peacefully on her back with her mouth slightly ajar. The sight brought a smile to her face but faded as she thought about the threat to her pup.

 

“I can hear the gears turning in your head from here”Clarke whispered, bringing her out of  her thoughts. Lexa looked down to find the azure eyes of her mate staring at her intensely.

 

“She’s so innocent, _Klark._ How can anyone think of hurting something so pure?” Lexa glanced towards her daughter. Clarke followed her gaze and gently took Lexa’s face in her hands.

 

“I don’t know why anyone would want to hurt her but I do know that you’ll do everything you can to keep her safe” Lexa nodded and Clarke pressed a tender kiss to her lips.”Get some sleep. She’ll still be here in the morning. Gustus, Anya, and Javas are standing guard at the door and they’d die before letting someone in here with us” Lexa felt more relieved at her words and turned on her side.” My little spoon”Clarke teased and pressed a kiss to her mate’s cheek, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s middle.

 

“Can she sleep with us? I know I’m being excessive but I need to have her close. It eases my mind”

 

“Just be careful not to wake her and put her on your chest, so we don’t roll on her in our sleep” Lexa slipped out of bed, cautiously scooping Aries in her arms. Pulling back the furs, Lexa slid in and Clarke draped her body over her side. Both sires kissed the pup before sleep took over them.

* * *

 

Clarke’s eyes snapped open when she felt a sharp tug of her hair. Aries was staring at her with a small smile on her face. Her smile widen when she pulled on the golden locks more, causing Clarke to grimace.

 

“You want to let go of mommy’s hair?”Clarke asked, trying to untangle the infant’s hand from her hair. When she did, Aries moved her hand to Lexa’s hair and jerked at it. Lexa frowned in her sleep before slowly cracking her eyes open, looking down at her daughter on her chest.”She has a new affinity for pulling hair” The brunette gave Clarke a quick peck on the cheek before sitting up and leaning on the headboard.

 

“Why are you pulling on _nomon’s_ hair?” Lexa asked Aries, brushing the tiny brown curls on her head. Clarke leaned her head on her elbow and watched as Aries babbled in response to Lexa.”Have you eaten?”

 

“No, I just woke up a minute before you. I got the same wake up call” Clarke shook her head. Lexa laid Aries on the bed and slid out from under the furs.

 

“I’ll be back. I’ll send Anya in here just to be safe” Clarke picked up Aries and the newborn latched onto her nipple through her shirt.

 

“Let me move my shirt first” Clarke had finished adjusting her shirt as Anya walked in.”Morning” Anya grunted and sat on the couch across the room.”What’s wrong with you? Missing Raven?” Clarke smiled when Anya narrowed her eyes at her.”Look on the bright side. She'll be back here in a few days”

 

“Focus on the baby sucking you dry”

 

“I think you mean princess. She'll be running this place as soon as she learns to talk”Clarke smirked when Anya rolled her eyes.

 

“So I guess that makes you queen”

 

“I guess so. ” Clarke answered, looking down at the omega,who was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Can I ask you for a favor?”Clarke continues when Anya nodded. “I need you to talk to Faye. Ask her what does she know about the Ice queen” Lexa walked in, carrying a tray of food, as their conversation ended. Anya silently left, giving Clarke a short nod, as Lexa crawled back into bed. Clarke handed Aries over to Lexa so she could eat. The baby omega dozed off as soon as she was in Lexa's arms. “Do you have anything to do today?”

 

“No. I can't do anything about the Ice Nation until I have something on their queen that will make her people turn against her”Lexa sighed, caressing Aries's cheek.”So what do you want to do?”

 

“I think Aries should meet the nightbloods” Lexa grinned at the suggestion.” She's not a secret anymore so we can walk around the city if you want too”

* * *

 

“As you can see we have two special guests attending our lesson today?One of which you haven’t met yet”Lexa announced, smiling at her mate and daughter sitting in the back of the room. The nightbloods turned to face the two.”Would you like to meet her?” Lexa laughed at the chorus of yes from the nightbloods. Clarke walked towards the throne and Lexa turned her around to sit on her lap.” _Natblida,_ meet Aries” The nightbloods surrounded the throne, mesmerized by the little princess.

 

“Can we hold her?”Kaya asked.

 

“Are you sure you’re strong enough? She’s heavier than she looks” Kaya nodded.”Sit down and I’ll put her in your arms. Support her head” Clarke got off her lap and handed Aries over to Lexa. Lexa waited until Kaya sat down before putting Aries in her arms.”Is she too heavy?”

 

“No. She’s so _strik”_

 

“She has to grow up and get strong”

 

“ _Heda,_ is she _Skaikru_ or _Trikru?”_ Aden asked, sitting in front of Aries.

 

“ _Trikru_ ” Clarke answered for her.“She was born on the ground not the sky”

 

“Where did she come from?” Nadia asked, looking between Lexa and Clarke.

 

“My stomach”

 

“How did she get there?”Clarke looked to Lexa to help her out.

 

“I think that’s a question you should ask Titus about” Lexa answered as Aries began squirming in Kaya’s arms, almost making her lose her grip.”I think it’s about time for you to eat dinner and Aries is getting restless, so let’s call it a day” Lexa took Aries into her arms and dismissed them.”Titus gave me a letter today. _Yujleda's_ leader's mate has had an alpha. He is suggesting a marriage between Aries and his son. I was wondering your opinion on the matter”

 

“Is this something you want?”Clarke questioned, sitting on the edge of Lexa’s throne.

 

“Not particularly but I wanted to see what you had to say”

 

“I think she should have a say. Don’t answer him. I think he’ll get the message” Lexa let out a breath of relief.”I don’t think you would let that happen no matter what I said”

 

“I would always listen to you, _Klark._ I just wouldn’t be pleased if you had said otherwise”Clarke laughed.

 

“I think that’s the understatement of the century”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strik- small  
> Nomon- mother  
> Yujleda- Broadleaf


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is captured and Lexa and her have a heated conversation. Clarke figures out Gustus's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Chapter 19 is here. Tell me what you think.

Clarke watched as Lexa laid Aries down into her crib. Lexa bent down to kiss her forehead before sliding into bed with her mate. Clarke laid halfway on top of the alpha and placed a light kiss to her chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around the omega and pressed a kiss into her hair, breathing in her scent.

 

“I love you” Lexa breathed out into her hair. Clarke lifted her head off her chest and kissed the brunette.

 

“I love you too” Clarke straddled Lexa, pulling off her shirt. Clarke smirked when Lexa stared at her chest then bent down to kiss her.

 

“ _ Niron,  _ we can’t.  Aries is right there” Lexa mumbled against her lips.

 

“She’s asleep”

 

“ _ Klark _ ” Her sentence was cut off by a whine when Clarke rolled her hips forward. “We could wake her. She’ll never go back to sleep if we do”

 

“Guess we have to be quiet then” Clarke whispered before nipping at her ear. Lexa growled before flipping them over, looking over Clarke body and stopping a her underwear. “Don’t” Lexa smirked and ripped the fabric away from Clarke’s body. “You’re getting me some more of those”

 

“You look even more beautiful without them” Clarke smiled and leaned up to kiss her mate, pulling the nightgown up. Lexa pulled away to remove the gown, stroking her now fully erect cock. Lexa laid back down, teasing her entrance. The commander slipped her arm under the blonde, coating her head in Clarke’s arousal.

 

“ _ Heda” _ Titus called from outside of the door. “ _ Heda  _ we have the Ice Queen in custody. The only cell available is the one next to your mother. I thought you would like to speak  to her before we rearrange the prisoners” Clarke huffed and pushed the alpha off of her, knowing that the woman on top of her had to leave. Lexa sighed, sending Clarke an apologetic look.

 

“I’ll be out in a moment,Titus” Lexa yelled, careful not to wake her pup.” I’m sorry,  _ niron.  _ I’ll make it up to you”

 

“You better. Go” Lexa kissed her goodbye and got dressed to leave.

* * *

 

“I don’t know why you went to the trouble of having me captured. You’re just going to have to let me go because you can’t kill me” Nia said as soon as Lexa entered her cell.

 

“Is that why you went into hiding?” Lexa asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

 

“Maybe your warriors were just too stupid to find me”

 

“Yet here you are” Nia eyes narrowed at Lexa’s comment. “What exactly do you want Nia? You can’t tell me that you destroyed Mount Weather just because you felt like it. Arcadia’s not a threat to you. So why do it?”

 

“Maybe I was hoping that pretty little blonde omega of yours was there. Rumor has it she was unfortunate enough to be carrying your pup. It’d be a shame if anything would happen to them” Lexa grabbed her off the ground and slammed her against the wall.

 

“If you touch them, no army in the world would be able to save you” Lexa growled, tightening her grip on the queen’s neck. This was the first time Lexa had seen fear in the woman’s eyes.

 

“Lexa” Faye called out for her, calmly from her cell. “ _ Leska!” _

 

“What?!”Lexa screamed and turned her head, not taking her hands off Nia’s neck.

 

“Let her go. She can’t breathe” Lexa looked back at the woman to see her face turning colors and her hands trying to pry off Lexa’s.

 

“I don’t care”

 

“You’re not a killer,  _ ai strik gona” _ Lexa took a deep breath, lessening her grip.

 

“Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that anymore”

 

“I know you don’t trust me. You have every right not to, but she’s not worth it Lexa. Don’t become what she is. Your father would not want that” Lexa watched as Nia started to close her eyes before she threw her back to the ground. She left the cell and unlocked Faye’s and pointed for her to move into Nia’s.

 

“I didn’t know my father because of both of you. You are already a killer. You want me to forgive you?” Lexa tossed her dagger onto the ground of the cell and locked to the cell. “ Do what you do best” Lexa instructed, leaving the pair.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked as Lexa crawled back into bed.

 

“I will be” Lexa replied, wrapping her arms around Clarke.  Clarke nodded and laid her hands on top of Lexa’s, only falling asleep when Lexa’s breathing evened out. 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up alone in bed and saw Gustus holding Aries on the couch across the room. She figured Lexa had to leave and left Gustus to watch the two of them. Seeing Gustus holding the infant gave her the incentive to approach the subject she had been trying to discuss.

 

“She kinda looks like you when you smile, you know?” Clarke rasped, sitting up on her elbow.

 

“I’m sorry?”Gustus said, looking away from the infant.

 

“She kinda looks like you when you smile”Clarke repeated, trying to read the facial expressions off his face.

 

“I don’t know what you’re”

 

“I don’t know how I didn’t realize it sooner. The way you looked at Aries when you first saw her. My mom had that same look”Clarke cut him off “Your beard and hair cover up the Ice Nation tattoos, but it doesn’t cover up your facial features. What really connected the dots for me was seeing Roan. He’d look a lot like you if you shaved”

 

“Clarke, I’m not her”

 

“Father? Yes, you are. How have you not been recognized? And why haven’t you told her?”

 

“It would do more harm than good to tell her the truth. It’s been over twenty one years since anyone has seen the Ice King. No one remembers what I look like anymore.  Lexa’s scent covered up mine. Lexa needed a father figure so that’s what I became. I know I have no right to ask you to do this but please don’t tell her” Gustus sighed, giving in.

 

“You could have been a father figure as her father. I love her too much to keep this from her. I won’t keep this from her but I will give you the chance to tell her first”

 

“There’s no need to,  _ Klark” _ Gustus stood and handed Aries over to Clarke as Lexa walked into the room. “You lied to me”

 

“I know but I have good reason. Nia was going to kill you and your sister, so I ran. No one would help me. I was a coward to anyone in the Ice Nation. Becoming Gustus was the only way I could raise you. I couldn’t afford anyone knowing the truth”

 

“You could have told  _ me.  _ Even if you had to lie about your past. You could have told me you were my father” Lexa pointed out, tears brimming at her eyes.

 

“I was going to when Faye showed up, but I didn’t want to ruin the relationship we had after what she did. Costia had just died. You couldn’t handle something like that”

 

“Did she know who you were?”

 

“If she did, she didn’t say anything about it. I know what I did was wrong but I’ll do anything to make it up to you”

 

“Anything?” Gustus nodded. Lexa looked over at her mate and pup then back at Gustus “Would the Ice Nation still accept you as their king?”

 

“I would have to prove myself but most likely yes”

 

“Can you do that? Prove yourself”

 

“I can come up with a few ideas”

 

“Let’s say you are king again. Would anyone hurt Aries?”

 

“She would be an heir. If they killed her, they would be lost. We believe that our leaders are chosen by a high spirit. One higher than the flame”

 

“And Clarke?”

 

“She’s family, Lexa. No one attempts to murder the royal family. That includes you too, Lexa. If they did, they would be cursed. It also helps that they’re afraid of her” Lexa closed her eyes, soaking in his words.

 

“You lost my trust, Gustus. It will take some time to get that back but if you can become king again and protect my family, I’d be open to start over with you”

 

“Thank you”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. Just go” Gustus nodded and left the room. Lexa shed her coat and climbed back in bed with Clarke. “I don’t want to talk about it right now”

 

“Okay” Clarke put Aries in Lexa’s arms, knowing her daughter could bring a smile to her mate’s face.

 

“Looks like you’re actually going to be a princess” Lexa whispered, holding her daughter close to her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai strik gona -my little warrior


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the week. I'm starting to get faster at these chapters. Tell me what you think.

Lexa laid on Clarke’s chest, enjoying the way Clarke rubbed up and down her back, waiting for her to speak. Lexa observed the sleeping infant beside them and sighed.

 

“You know, Gustus was the one who helped me figure out you were pregnant” Lexa whispered, slipping her arms around Clarke’s back.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep”

 

**Flashback**

 

_“I don’t know how to help her, Gustus” The older man chuckled at the slight panic in her voice. “ I think it’s getting worse. It’s affecting her scent” Gustus raised his eyebrow._

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“She smells like herself but it’s mixed with limes” Lexa scrunched her nose, shaking her head at the thought._

 

_“Did you ever listen to what I taught about omegas?”Gustus chuckled, a smile never left his face._

 

_“Not really. It was strange to hear you talk about that stuff” Lexa admitted, slumping into her seat.  Gustus shook his head, placing his hand on top of Lexa’s._

 

_“When you see her, listen carefully”_

 

_“I do listen but there’s nothing I can do to make this better”_

 

_“Sometimes a person’s body tells you more about why they act the way they act. Go find her and listen” Lexa sighed, not understanding his reasoning, but left to find the blonde anyway. She found her on the balcony of their room, staring into the streets of Polis. She stood at the doorframe watching her mate and listened as Gustus instructed, then she heard it. The sound of three heartbeats, one was her own and the other was Clarke’s. The third was faster and not as loud as hers and Clarke’s. She stepped closer to the omega and the other heartbeat got louder. Lexa gasped in realization, causing Clarke to turn around._

 

_“Lexa, I thought you had to meeting with Gustus” Lexa’s gaze was focused on her stomach, and she dropped to her knees in front of Clarke. “What are you doing?” Lexa turned her head to the side, placing it at the center of Clarke’s stomach. Lexa was speechless. She let a single tear fall from her eyes before looking up at Clarke, not removing her ear._

 

_“I love you” Lexa breathed out, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s legs. It was the first time she had said those words since Costia. Clarke pulled out of her embrace and kneeled, releasing a shaky breath._

 

_“I love you too” Lexa pulled Clarke into a kiss to show her the love her words could not. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”_

 

_“I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t”_

 

“That was the first time you told me you loved me” Clarke said, smiling at the memory. “You had Indra or Gustus follow me around the day after”

 

“I couldn’t risk anything to happen to you or Aries. The two of you are my life, _niron_ ”

 

“That must be how Gustus feels about you” Lexa huffed at Clarke’s words.

 

“That’s not fair”

 

“What’s not fair? If I was in his position, I probably would have done the same thing just to be near Aries. He couldn’t see you grow up as the Ice King but he could raise you as Gustus. It doesn’t make it right, but I do understand where he was coming” Lexa sat up and stared into Clarke’s eyes “I would do anything to be able to see my dad again. Don’t push him away. He loves you and you love him. That doesn’t go away because of this”

 

“I should have known he wasn’t telling me the entire truth. How would he know the story of the fall of the Ice King unless he was there to witness it himself”

 

“Yo, Clexa. I’m back!” Raven exclaimed, bursting through the door. “Was I interrupting something?”

 

“Of course not. We were just discussing how much we missed you”Clarke replied, sarcastically.

 

“Well, what did I miss?”Raven asked diving into their bed beside them. “I saw Gustus” Raven whistled “ He was looking good. He shaved and cut his hair. Now that I think about he kinda looks like you, Lexa” Clarke shot Raven a glare as Lexa untangled herself from her mate and slid out the room. “Was it something I said?”

* * *

 

“Nia”Gustus greeted before turning to Faye. “Faye” Faye didn’t seem surprised but Nia on the other hand looked like she had seen a ghost.

 

“I’m guessing this means you’ve told her” Faye deduced, smiling when he gave her a short nod. “Good. She deserved to know. At our granddaughter can know one of grandparents”

 

“You’re supposed to be dead”Nia croaked, rubbing the soreness out of her neck. Gustus looked to Faye for an explanation.

 

“Our daughter”

 

“Yes. That bastard of yours did this to me. The one you abandoned your family and clan for!” Nia snarled, clutching the bars of her cell.

 

“You were never my family. I never loved you. I didn’t have a choice in marrying you. You were an obligation” Gustus countered calmly.

 

“What about your son? Did he mean anything to you?”

 

“You wouldn’t have killed Roan. Lexa needed me more than he did. I made a choice and I have to live with it, but that’s no concern of yours. Now, I need to know something. Where is my sister?”

* * *

 

“Draw me a tattoo”Raven demanded, throwing paper and charcoal in the spot next to her hand.

 

“I think ‘please’ should have been in that sentence. Why do you want a tattoo anyway?”Clarke pushed the paper over towards Raven in front of her.

 

“I’m starting to embrace grounder culture. A tattoo would symbolize that and it’s badass. You should get one too”

 

“You just don’t want to do it alone”

 

“Precisely” Clarke ignored her and focused on rocking Aries back to sleep. “Please! I want leave you alone until you say yes” Clarke sighed and Raven already knew she won.

 

“I can’t leave Aries alone”

 

“Bring her with us” Clarke rolled her eyes but got up anyway, following Raven to the streets of Polis

* * *

 

“There you are. I was starting to get worried” Lexa said as soon as Clarke and Raven walked in the door with Aries. Lexa immediately noticed the bandage around Clarke’s wrist. “What happened? Did someone do this to you?” Lexa asked, pointing to her wrist before taking Aries from her.

 

“Raven and I got tattoos. Well, I did. Raven chickened out”

 

“Have you ever seen a chicken? Those things will fuck you up. And in my defense, I didn’t know they had to poke me with a needle for like hours but I did get this pretty awesome dot on my back” Raven exclaimed, laying across the couch.

 

“What did you get?” Clarke pulled back the bandage and show Lexa the constellation she had imprinted on her skin. “What does it mean?”

 

“It’s a constellation, a group of stars. One named  Aries to be specific” Lexa smiled at the reddening skin and back up at her mate.

 

“I love it”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I had a lot going on and I only had time to write on one fic and I chose the one that takes the longest to write. Then I got an idea for another fic and if I didn't write it, I'd forget about it. So here I am, about two weeks late. Again I'm sorry guys. I decided how this fic is going to end and I'm debating a sequel or one shots of Clexa's family.

“Her people are wondering why she's being held captive, _Heda._ If we don't answer them soon, they'll storm the capital to get her out” Titus stressed, pacing in front of her throne.

 

“I can justify her captivity when she destroyed the Mountain but Arkadia is partly to blame and no one has been put in custody for their crimes” Lexa argued.

 

“Abby ordered them to do so. Put here in custody until we can find a suitable punishment for her and Nia”

 

“And what will that do? Imprisoning Abby will cause them to retaliate. We can't fight against their weapons. They'll kill us before we could touch them, no matter how many warriors we have”

 

“So what do you suppose we do? Azgeda is not going to react any different than Skaikru”

 

“If we can find my sister, I can assume the throne faster. She'll prove I am who I say I am” Gustus intervened, stepping closer to the pair.

 

“By the time we find her, it'll be too late. We have to act now or else” Titus shot him down without even facing him.

 

“What about Roan? What if he can prove to them you are their king” Lexa proposed.

 

“The people may not believe him but the ambassadors might” Gustus paused, in deep thought. “If I can prove to him I am his father, I  can prepare him to take the throne”

“No”

“He’s your brother, Lexa. We don’t have time to debate whether he’s trustworthy or not. It’s either him or Nia”

 

“How do we know he won’t do the same thing?”

 

“We don’t have a choice, _Heda._ Azgeda needs a leader, without one they’ll be more of a threat to other clans. _Skaikru_ is only a piece of the bigger picture. Azgeda have the strongest army and the shortest tempers. It’s a question how they lasted this long without urging war” Titus said.

 

“Send a rider to find Roan”Lexa demanded, standing to leave. “If this backfires and something happens to my family, you are to blame”

* * *

 

“Long day?” Clarke asked, looking up from her sketch as Lexa dragged her feet through the threshold of their room. Lexa nodded, crawling into their bed. “What happened?”

 

“It’s taking too long for Gustus to prove he is the Ice King, so I am forced to depend on Roan for support. For a second, I thought that you and Aries would be safe” Lexa laid her head across Clarke’s lap, purring as her mate gently scratched her scalp.

 

“You worry more than you need to. Nia is locked in a cell, stories underneath us. I doubt she has the chance to threaten us while she’s there. There are so many people who’d probably want to hurt us, but there are twice as many willing to die for us. I don’t know where Roan stands on that scale but I don’t think he’s a threat” Clarke bent down and kissed her forehead.

 

“I can’t keep her locked in that cell forever. Killing her would bring about more problems than she’s worth”

 

“Maybe you don’t have to. What if you had someone do it for you?”

 

“That wouldn’t be any different, _Klark”_

 

“That’s not what I meant. Azgeda believes killing someone gives you their power. Nia holds a lot of power. There has to be one person willing to kill for it”

 

“But who?” Clarke pushed Lexa off her lap, earning a displeased grunt from her alpha. She laid down next to her, tucking a loose braid behind her ear.

 

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out” Lexa gave her a small smile before leaning in to kiss her. Lexa rolled on top of her, moving her lips down to Clarke’s neck. “If you don’t stop now, we’re never leaving this bed”

 

“What about Aries?” Lexa mumbled against her throat.

 

“She’s the only exception” Lexa pulled away, looking Clarke in the eyes before glancing at the sleeping infant in her crib.

 

“How long has she been asleep?”

 

“Not long enough for anyone to wake her” Lexa responded by latching back onto her mate’s neck. Clarke wrapped her legs around her alpha’s waist to keep her in place as Lexa ground down on her. Lexa leaned back, discarding what little armor she had on then claimed Clarke's lips between her own. Clarke wasn't wasting any time so she flipped them over, tossing her shirt to the floor. Lexa tried to reach up and take one of Clarke's nipples between her teeth but the blonde stopped her with a hand on he chest. "I still have to feed her and I would prefer not to be sore when that happens" Lexa nodded, even though a frown was prominent on her face. "It's your fault you have to share"

 

"Is there anything else I have to share?"

 

 "Not that I can think of"

 

 "Good because I don't like to share"

 

 "Even if it's your only daughter"

 

 "She's the only exception" Lexa copied Clarke's words from before, evening a soft chuckle from her mate.

 

 "Well, that exception was missing her _nomon_ this morning and she tends to wake up to your voice so you'll have to keep it down"

 

 "I'm not the one who's loud, _niron"_ Lexa laughed. Clarke quieted her by rubbing her hand down Lexa's hardening shaft, earning a long low groan from the alpha.

 

 "Who's loud now?"

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes matters into her own hands. Lexa and Aries have a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the one shot helped with my writer's block. Enjoy. I'm sorry this took so long.

Clarke slipped out of the room, leaving Lexa and Aries asleep in their beds. They should be up by the time she gets back. She made her way down the corridor towards the cells.The guards greeted her as she walked towards them. "I need you to bring Faye to the courtyard"

 

 "Heda said she is not allowed out unless she says so" The guard answered.

 

 "I'm not asking you to let her go. I need to talk to her without Nia around, so unless you want to move her" The guard looked to his companion for help. 

 

 "What exactly do you have to talk about with the prisoner and why don't you want my mother to hear?" Roan questioned. Clarke led him into the hall.

 

 "I need to find out if Nia has any other clan enemies. If I can I can convince them to demand retaliation, your people won't threaten war"

 

 "And what does this prisoner have to do with this?"

 

 "Faye helped Nia with some things. She knows a lot about her"

 

 "Not as much as I do"

* * *

 Lexa stirred awake, hearing the cries of her pup. Throwing the furs off her body, she hurried towards Aries's crib. "What's wrong, princess?"Lexa asked, taking the infant in her arms. Aries cries softened. "Are you hungry?" Lexa looked around the room for Clarke. "Let's find your mommy"Lexa tossed a blanket over the omega and walked out the door.

 

 "Where are you two going?" Clarke asked, walking into the room.

 

 "Coming to find you; she's hungry" Clarke took Aries out of Lexa's arms. "Where were you?"

 

 "Taking a walk" Lexa scrunched her eyebrows but remained silent. "Do you have any meetings today?"

 

 "Not until this afternoon, I was going to the markets to get something made for Aries"

 

 "What?"

 

 "It's a surprise. I was going to take her with me to give you some rest"

 

 "It's not like a dagger, is it?"

 

 "Of course not. Most don't get their first weapon until they're 4" Clarke sat down on the couch to feed the infant.

 

 "You guys can go when I finish feeding her"

 

 "Have you eaten?"Clarke shook her head." We'll eat first"

* * *

 

 "I thought Lexa said grounders didn't get weapons until they're four"Raven winced as Aries shook her custom made rattle, unintentionally hitting Raven. "What the hell is this thing made of?"

 

 "She's barely hitting you" Clarke said, rolling her eyes.

 

 "I think we can encourage _Podakru_ to ask for my mother as collateral. My mother has blocked the fastest route for trade from them. They don't have a sizable army to fight against us. The coalition is the best way for them to defend against us. My mother wanted control of all trade that far away from Polis. They are in their right to call upon the armies of the 13 clans for justice. My mother's life is a small price to pay compared to what could happen" Roan explained.

 

 "You seem all too eager to get rid of your mother" Anya pointed out.

 

 "My mother is going to destroy our clan before our people realize. This may be the only way to save it"

 

 "Now all you have to do is convince Lexa"

 

 "He's got Clarke on his side. She's already sold if you ask me"Raven replied.

 

 "I'm not convincing her to do anything. This is me trying to come up with a viable solution. It's her choice to go along with this. She has to look at this as a whole not only to benefit us"Clarke corrected.

 

 "Oh please, Clarke. She's wrapped around yours and Aries's finger. It wouldn't take much to persuade her"

 

 "I'm sure it wouldn't but I'm not going to put her in that position"

 

"She'd need proof that Podakru would agree to this without it we're back to square one" Roan suggested.

 

 "Lincoln might be able to help with that"

 

 "I'll make a trip to Arkadia early tomorrow to talk to him. Gustus can come with me. We can know in 2 or 3 days"

* * *

 

 Clarke felt the bed dip as Lexa crawled into bed, kissing her forehead. Before she could turn around Lexa was walking into the bathroom to change. The alpha walked out with a freshly washed face in her nightgown. As always, Lexa checked on Aries before climbing into bed. "Any good news?" Clarke asked.

 

 "Other than the obvious problems with the Ice Nation, everything else is normal, which is great news considering what could happen"

 

 "What if I told you I might have a solution"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podakru- Lake People


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's been a while. I thought I would have more time to write this summer but it didn't turn out that way. I'll try my best to post as soon as I can. Happy reading!

“Are you just going to ignore our idea?” Clarke asked Lexa, who was peacefully watching Aries sleep. She laughed softly, observing Aries’s lips turn up into a small smile as she clutched her new rattle. 

 

 

 “Unless Lincoln can prove  _Podakru_ would agree, there’s nothing to consider yet” Lexa explained, adjusting the blanket on Aries.

 

 

 “So you think it’s a good idea?”

 

 

 “I think it’s plausible but the Boat people are not violent; that’s why their army is so small and why it was so easy for Nia to exploit them” Lexa sighed as she turned to face her mate. “I appreciate you trying to help but I think we have no choice but to put Roan in and hope for the best”

 

 

 “And if Lincoln gets proof? He and Raven leave this afternoon; we should know in a few days”

 

 

 “Then we won’t have anything to worry about. If what you’ve planned is possible then we’ll go through with it. The worse thing that could happen is a coup and with what Gustus has told me it is unlikely” Lexa had barely finished her sentence when Titus burst into the room. 

 

 

 “ _Heda,_ I apologize but someone is here to see you”

 

 

 “You interrupt my time with my family for this” Lexa seethed, annoyed with the man who had stirred Aries in her sleep. “I told you I was done for the day; what could possibly make you think I changed my mind?”

 

 

 “It’s the oldest elder of  _Azgeda;_ he demands to see their princess”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why would he want to see her, Gustus? It’s been months since she’s been born and few people know she’s an heir. Why now?” Clarke questioned.

 

 

 “I think that is a question for Roan,  _niron”_ Lexa spoke up, eyeing Roan.

 

 

 “ _Dralin_ was the father I never had. I tell everything to him; he’s my confidant. He might be who we need to avoid this war. Whether you like it or not, Aries is next in line after me for the throne. An elder should have been present for her birth but an exception can be made. He needs to give her a name” Roan answered.

 

 

 “She has a name”Lexa growled. “I will not let my pup be forced into the culture that has caused so much strife in so little time for all clans”

 

 

 “I understand but it’s tradition. They might not accept her if you don’t follow tradition. It won’t be her real name. When you were born the people knew you as  _pakstoka kom wintam._ All  _Azgeda_ royalty are given a name to predict their destinies” 

 

 

 “What was your name?” Anya whispered to Gustus.

 

 

 “Let’s just say I was a chubby infant and my name reflected such. I honestly didn’t think they still did this” Gustus replied.

 

 

 “Okay, what happens during this naming ceremony?” Clarke asked.

 

 

 “No” Lexa interrupted before Roan can answer.

 

 

 “Lexa”

 

 

 “No,  _Klark._ She may have  _Azgeda_ blood but that same blood threatened her life”

 

 

 “Don’t group us together as one. Not everyone has the same mindset as my mother” Roan defended.

 

 

 “Maybe but I’m not willing to risk it”

 

 

 “You risked it on Clarke. The Sky people have caused nothing but death and turmoil since they’ve gotten here. She’s one of them; what makes her so different? We’re family, Lexa”  

 

 

 “You’re willing to kill your own mother. Don’t talk to me about family! The little girl you’re basing your future off of is my family. Her mother- my mate, the one who is standing up for you, is family. Anya, who taught me everything I know, is family. Even Gustus, no matter how upset I am with him, is family. You know nothing about family” Lexa screamed. Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist, pumping out calming pheromones. 

 

 

 “Whose fault is that?” Roan countered. “I’m trying. It may not be much to you but considering the woman who raised me will kill a child who  _might_ be a threat to her throne”

 

 

 “You’re not going to pity your way into my family”

 

 

 “I’m not asking for your pity. I’m asking for a chance. A real one” Lexa scoffed and turned in Clarke’s embrace, burying her nose in the omega’s neck in an attempt to calm herself. 

 

 

 “ _Dralin_ is still waiting,  _Heda._ What should I tell him?” Titus asked.

 

 

 “You don’t have to decide now,  _seken._ He just asked to see her. I’m sure it’ll take time to prepare for the ceremony, right?” Anya looked at Gustus and Roan for confirmation, receiving a nod from both. “Let him see her; take as many guards as you see fit and you have plenty of time to decide to go through with it or not”

 

 

 “Tonight at dinner. Put him in a room on the same floor as the ambassadors with two guards at the door at all times” Clarke instructed. Titus waited for Lexa’s approval. “You can always change your mind” She reminded Lexa, forcing the alpha to look her in the eyes. “You know I’d never risk Aries’s life. She’ll always be safe as long as we’re there” 

 

 

 “You heard her, Titus”

                       

* * *

                                                                                               

“When did I become the go-to babysitter for your kid?” Raven asked once Clarke and Lexa walked back into their room.

 

 

 “We just figured you’d appreciate the practice. You know, for when you and Anya have pups” Clarke laughed at how comically wide Raven’s eyes got.

 

 

 “Not funny, Griffin”

 

 

 “Let’s go get you ready for your trip to Arkadia” Clarke said, taking Aries from her arms.

 

 

 “You just love bossing people around ever since you became the commander’s mate”

 

 

 “Everyone knows that was true before she seduced the commander” Anya chimed in from the doorway.

 

 

“I was not seduced. I charmed her” Lexa claimed, cleaning her face. 

 

 

 “Sure you did” Clarke smiled, kissing Lexa before leaving the two alphas alone. 

 

 

 “Is there a reason for this visit?”

 

 

 “Do I always need a reason to come talk to you?” Anya replied, laying on the couch.

 

 

 “Usually, no. But when you’ve just witnessed a screaming match between me and my estranged brother, you do” Lexa responded, pushing Anya’s feet to the floor before sitting. “Speak”

 

 

 “I think he was being genuine when he asked you for a chance. He is your family”

 

 

 “Blood doesn’t make family”

 

 

 “I know but you should give him a chance and maybe he could be blood and family.  _Azgeda_ is a part of who you are. Nia is not the mold for the entire people. You have to let it go. Roan did not kill Costia” Anya told her.

 

 

 “This isn’t about Costia” 

 

 

 “What is it about?”

 

 

 “All I needed was Clarke and now Aries; they’re my family. I trust you and Gustus with my life－they’re my life. If I trust him- if I let him in, that means that if something happens to me I’d depend on him to take care of them and I can’t do that. I know he’s not his mother but I can’t separate them in my head. I have too much to lose”

 

 

 “Maybe with him on your side you won’t have to worry about anything happening to you”


End file.
